


恋爱假期

by AraDoria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 49,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraDoria/pseuds/AraDoria
Summary: 电影《恋爱假期》AU
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

EP.1 

“他曾不相信一见钟情，坚称那只不过是一场多巴胺的狂欢。他冷静，自持，像每一个理智而成熟的成年人一样有着理性思维和逻辑。然而也许正是这样一场倾盆大雨，才让邂逅变得如此令人心动。他忽然就相信了，他妈妈生前说过的那句话。

上帝总是会眷顾渴望爱情的人。

他站在屋檐下，看着雨水顺着伞骨滴答滑落，眼前却闪动着刚才离去的女孩腼腆的微笑。

那是他们第一次见面。”

Harry漫不经心地敲打着键盘，思索着是否应该在此收尾。他曲起指节轻叩桌面，思绪却越过窗台飞向了花园。喧闹声被呼啸的寒风卷着，隔着厚厚的玻璃隐隐传来，他依稀辨认出乔治和弗雷德的笑声，还有Weasley夫人的尖叫。

这个季节的伦敦郊区早已银装素裹，他坐在好友家的阁楼里，烤着炉火，试图在例行聚餐前写完临时指派的连载。

“你会给他一个美满结局吗？”一个近在咫尺的声音轻轻说道。

他僵住了，余光看见一缕姜黄色的长发从她的耳边垂落，安静地搭在他的肩上。Harry屏住呼吸，一动不动地等金妮读完他刚写好的稿子。

“这得取决于你。”他直到金妮转过头来直视他的眼睛时才想起她还在等待回答。Harry直着脊背稍微拉开两人的距离，局促地笑道。

“我可没有这么大的权利，Harry。”她轻快地答道，“恐怕也得取决于主编的心情。要我说，停在这里作为下一章的开始刚刚好。”

Harry伸手敲下了回车键：“好的，女王陛下。”这取悦了Ginny，她咯咯的笑声回荡在房间里，让检查错字的Harry难以集中精力。

“能提前看到你的新连载真是令人激动。”他听见Ginny在身后说道，轻快的声音像拨动他心弦的柔软细羽，让他无暇顾及眼前的书稿。

专业一点。他心里有个声音指责道。Harry随手删掉一个拼写错误，换上正确的那个。

“我以为你早就厌倦了我的烂俗小说。”Harry强迫自己回话。

“不，我永远不会。还记得第一次读你的小说，它太引人入胜，我甚至忘记我还在吃麦片，牛奶和麦片就顺着我的嘴角流下来，而我却想着举高书不让它沾上污渍。

“然后我就看见了你，坐在我家餐桌的另一边微笑着，像是从天而降的生日礼物。”她略微沙哑的声音萦绕在Harry的耳边，饱含感情，仿佛陷入热恋。

“印象深刻。”Harry评价道。他深吸一口气，想让眼中涌动的热潮缓缓退去，那种感觉又回来了，潮汐一般在他胸口澎湃。

“那是我最美好的一段时光，Harry。”她叹息着，言语中满是眷恋。

“别这样，Gin。”Harry闭上眼，竭力压抑胸口的起伏，“都过去了。”别再给我希望。

Ginny走到他的身边坐下，伸出手握住Harry的手：“我是说真的。”她轻轻摇晃Harry，“每当我独处的时候，我总会想起那时候的我们，像孩童一样无忧无虑，只会分享喜悦和甜蜜。”

他依旧闭着眼，睫毛不安地颤动。

“我加入出版社，被主编骂得头破血流，还要坐在办公室里完成超额的校对和外出取稿。但每天都很充实很快乐，享受着文字的魅力和阅读的乐趣，以及每一份出版后的喜悦……”她滔滔不绝地说着，把Harry也带回了那段时光。

他克制住脸上将浮起轻柔的微笑，苦涩蔓延开来。

如果你愿意，Gin，我随时在原地等你。他只能在心底这样说道。

“Gin——Neville来了——”Percy的大嗓门从客厅里传来。

“哦……Harry。”金妮轻轻呼唤他的名字，她的手温暖而干燥。Harry却仿佛跳进了冰湖里，寒冷刺骨的湖水灌进他的咽喉，将他从头到脚浸没。

他睁开眼，伸出手搭在两人交叠的手上。

“都过去了。”他重复道，将她的手移开，“你不该在你订婚之前和我谈这些。给我点个人时间好吗？我该交稿了。”

Ginny恋恋不舍地起身。Harry僵硬的身体终于重新开始运转，他再次集中注意力，试图全神贯注地修改他的小说。

她走到门口，又回头看了Harry一眼。“别因此拒绝见我，Harry，好吗？”

那个沉默的背影在书桌前一动不动，但他手中敲击键盘的声响却停住了。

“求你了。”

她的哀求得到了回应，那一声低不可闻的应答让Ginny放心地下楼去了。

“那是他们第一次见面，落幕充满着无上喜悦和迫不及待，却也是日后无数争吵与泪水的序幕之始。”

Harry的鼠标停在“争吵与泪水”之间，他注视着屏幕良久，对着书中的角色轻轻说道。

“你真可悲。”

屏幕暗下去，映出他冷漠绝望的脸庞。


	2. EP.2

“你太可悲了！”Viktor Krum抬头大吼道，他满身狼狈，脸颊上还有残留的指甲抓痕。他只穿着短裤和拳击背心站在地板上，衣服被扔得到处都是，牙刷从二楼扔了下来，正中他的额头。“操！”

“你再说一遍，”Hermione 说道，她平静的口吻之下暗潮涌动，“你到底有没有和她上床。”

“Hermione，给我一点信任。”他放软了语气，用浓重的东欧口音说道，“她只是个前台，我在里面锻炼，一个‘晚安’不代表我睡过她了。更何况，我们之间的问题不在于这个，这一年来我们一直有矛盾，而你总是想要忽略……”

“我可从来不知道健身房会营业到凌晨三点半，”她尖刻地笑起来，捡起地上的球鞋往下扔，砸在厚重的地毯上发出一声钝响。

“此外，想要忽略问题的人可不是我。某些人在我加班的时候总是抱怨我不够关心他，却在我想要坐下来好好谈谈的时候叫我别阻止他打X-Box？”她冷笑一声，双手叉腰，气极而笑。

“那是因为我觉得你不够爱我。说真的，我觉得你爱工作大于恋爱。你太聪明了，沉浸在掌控一切的优越感之中，甚至连爱情都想要掌握。亲爱的，你享受的是恋爱时我对你的臣服，而不是享受爱情。”Viktor抓了抓头皮，暴躁地来回走了几步，“对我诚实一些，Hermione，你爱我吗？”

女人站在楼梯上，褐色的眼珠一动不动。她说道：“那我们都对彼此诚实点，你到底有没有和她上过床？”

话题回到原点。Viktor挫败地坐在沙发上，健壮的身躯陷在乱糟糟的衣服之中，像被抛弃的巨型泰迪熊。他深吸一口气，说道：“是，我是和她睡过了，但那只是一次意外——”

“意外？！”Hermione的尖叫打断了他，她大步跑下楼，飞扬的卷发让她看起来像一头发怒的母狮。她冲到楼下，把衣服拢起来塞进威克多尔的怀里，扯他起来：“你，Viktor Krum，一个健身教练，和你供职的健身房前台上床，你告诉我这是意外？”

“我后悔了，好吗？Hermione，我第二天就后悔了——”

“你脱下裤子的那一秒就应该开始忏悔，但是对不起，你恶心得让我想吐。”她一甩头，伸手阻止Krum的辩白。一股从胃里涌上的生理性厌恶让她连一眼都懒得施舍给背叛者，Hermione Granger拉开大门，指着阳光灿烂的屋外，“离开这里，我会把你的东西都寄走。”

Krum抱着手中皱巴巴的衣服，无可奈何地走向大门。

她关门的声音干脆利落。花园里的园丁抬头看了看，故作怜悯地摇摇头。他的表情让Krum感到耻辱，怒火席卷了他的全身。体格健壮的前教练把衣服往地上用力一摔，举起锤子般的拳头朝门板砸去。

“现在你开心了吗？Hermione Granger你这个控制欲爆棚的自私鬼？没有男人会喜欢你这种施虐狂的，婊子。”他用保加利亚语大声咒骂着，门板被砸得砰砰响。

Hermione紧紧锁上门，跑进浴室里接了满满一桶水，跑上二楼阳台对门口倒去。“下地狱去吧，人渣。”她用保加利亚语回敬道，水桶也朝地上一丢，大步离开。

她冲进卧室的时候简直像一列过度使用的老式火车头。乌黑的煤烟从她的头顶汹涌而出，整间屋子都充满了烧焦的味道。她焦躁不安地在房间里徘徊，阳光从窗台洒进来，使她浑身发热。

“FUCK FUCK FUCK!”她发狠踢向床架，得到的却只有脚趾钻心的痛楚。

床头的座机铃声尖锐地响起。她捂着右脚伸手去拿话筒，还没凑近耳边就听见那边传来的尖刻指责。

“我告诉过你我已经请了圣诞假期，Malfoy，你到底要我说多少遍？！”她气急败坏地回道，“而且开机时间不是我能确定的，这得取决于导演和编剧，而你只是个给钱的，有什么资格指手画脚？”

“没错，你就是钱多而已，暴发户。如果你不学无术的少爷脑子里还勉强塞了一点加州法律的话，我有权申请带薪休假。而且谢谢你的好心提醒，我决定把假期从两周延长到五周。那么提前祝你感恩节快乐、圣诞节快乐和新年快乐。”她一口气说完，不理会对方的怒吼，利落地砸了电话。

Hermione把自己扔进床铺，柔软的床垫和干净的被子散发出的清香抚慰着她早已精疲力尽的身躯。她在床上蜷缩着，将枕头抱在怀里。目光尽头是Krum留下的衬衫和外套，她曾亲手收拾过，还因为不小心弄皱了一件外套和他大吵一架，尽管那次是以道歉和甜蜜的亲吻收场。

再也不会有那些甜蜜的异国情话和温暖的拥抱亲吻了。她失神地盯着穿衣镜反射在墙上的光斑，直到眼球酸痛，生理泪水溢出。

失落和挫败席卷了她。枕头被第一滴泪水打湿的那一刻，Hermione终于忍不住放声大哭。

她需要逃离这个地方，逃离这个受尽背叛、争吵和工作的城市。

她想要个宁静的乡村，一间淳朴而温暖的屋子，有火热的壁炉和香浓的热巧克力，而不是这个年复一年、日复一日的阳光海岸。

她渴望一个家。


	3. EP.3

本帖最后由 Ara 于 2017-11-15 09:29 编辑

标题：恋爱假期  
配对：德哈/罗赫/GGAD（番外微scorbus）  
级别：NC-17  
声明：电影《恋爱假期》的AU。

Ep.1

“他曾不相信一见钟情，坚称那只不过是一场多巴胺的狂欢。他冷静，自持，像每一个理智而成熟的成年人一样有着理性思维和逻辑。然而也许正是这样一场倾盆大雨，才让邂逅变得如此令人心动。他忽然就相信了，他妈妈生前说过的那句话。

上帝总是会眷顾渴望爱情的人。

他站在屋檐下，看着雨水顺着伞骨滴答滑落，眼前却闪动着刚才离去的女孩腼腆的微笑。

那是他们第一次见面。”

Harry漫不经心地敲打着键盘，思索着是否应该在此收尾。他曲起指节轻叩桌面，思绪却越过窗台飞向了花园。喧闹声被呼啸的寒风卷着，隔着厚厚的玻璃隐隐传来，他依稀辨认出乔治和弗雷德的笑声，还有Weasley夫人的尖叫。

这个季节的伦敦郊区早已银装素裹，他坐在好友家的阁楼里，烤着炉火，试图在例行聚餐前写完临时指派的连载。

“你会给他一个美满结局吗？”一个近在咫尺的声音轻轻说道。

他僵住了，余光看见一缕姜黄色的长发从她的耳边垂落，安静地搭在他的肩上。Harry屏住呼吸，一动不动地等金妮读完他刚写好的稿子。

“这得取决于你。”他直到金妮转过头来直视他的眼睛时才想起她还在等待回答。Harry直着脊背稍微拉开两人的距离，局促地笑道。

“我可没有这么大的权利，Harry。”她轻快地答道，“恐怕也得取决于主编的心情。要我说，停在这里作为下一章的开始刚刚好。”

Harry伸手敲下了回车键：“好的，女王陛下。”这取悦了Ginny，她咯咯的笑声回荡在房间里，让检查错字的Harry难以集中精力。

“能提前看到你的新连载真是令人激动。”他听见Ginny在身后说道，轻快的声音像拨动他心弦的柔软细羽，让他无暇顾及眼前的书稿。

专业一点。他心里有个声音指责道。Harry随手删掉一个拼写错误，换上正确的那个。

“我以为你早就厌倦了我的烂俗小说。”Harry强迫自己回话。

“不，我永远不会。还记得第一次读你的小说，它太引人入胜，我甚至忘记我还在吃麦片，牛奶和麦片就顺着我的嘴角流下来，而我却想着举高书不让它沾上污渍。

“然后我就看见了你，坐在我家餐桌的另一边微笑着，像是从天而降的生日礼物。”她略微沙哑的声音萦绕在Harry的耳边，饱含感情，仿佛陷入热恋。

“印象深刻。”Harry评价道。他深吸一口气，想让眼中涌动的热潮缓缓退去，那种感觉又回来了，潮汐一般在他胸口澎湃。

“那是我最美好的一段时光，Harry。”她叹息着，言语中满是眷恋。

“别这样，Gin。”Harry闭上眼，竭力压抑胸口的起伏，“都过去了。”别再给我希望。

Ginny走到他的身边坐下，伸出手握住Harry的手：“我是说真的。”她轻轻摇晃Harry，“每当我独处的时候，我总会想起那时候的我们，像孩童一样无忧无虑，只会分享喜悦和甜蜜。”

他依旧闭着眼，睫毛不安地颤动。

“我加入出版社，被主编骂得头破血流，还要坐在办公室里完成超额的校对和外出取稿。但每天都很充实很快乐，享受着文字的魅力和阅读的乐趣，以及每一份出版后的喜悦……”她滔滔不绝地说着，把Harry也带回了那段时光。

他克制住脸上将浮起轻柔的微笑，苦涩蔓延开来。

如果你愿意，Gin，我随时在原地等你。他只能在心底这样说道。

“Gin——Neville来了——”Percy的大嗓门从客厅里传来。

“哦……Harry。”金妮轻轻呼唤他的名字，她的手温暖而干燥。Harry却仿佛跳进了冰湖里，寒冷刺骨的湖水灌进他的咽喉，将他从头到脚浸没。

他睁开眼，伸出手搭在两人交叠的手上。

“都过去了。”他重复道，将她的手移开，“你不该在你订婚之前和我谈这些。给我点个人时间好吗？我该交稿了。”

Ginny恋恋不舍地起身。Harry僵硬的身体终于重新开始运转，他再次集中注意力，试图全神贯注地修改他的小说。

她走到门口，又回头看了Harry一眼。“别因此拒绝见我，Harry，好吗？”

那个沉默的背影在书桌前一动不动，但他手中敲击键盘的声响却停住了。

“求你了。”

她的哀求得到了回应，那一声低不可闻的应答让Ginny放心地下楼去了。

“那是他们第一次见面，落幕充满着无上喜悦和迫不及待，却也是日后无数争吵与泪水的序幕之始。”

Harry的鼠标停在“争吵与泪水”之间，他注视着屏幕良久，对着书中的角色轻轻说道。

“你真可悲。”

屏幕暗下去，映出他冷漠绝望的脸庞。

Ep.2

“你太可悲了！”Viktor Krum抬头大吼道，他满身狼狈，脸颊上还有残留的指甲抓痕。他只穿着短裤和拳击背心站在地板上，衣服被扔得到处都是，牙刷从二楼扔了下来，正中他的额头。“操！”

“你再说一遍，”Hermione 说道，她平静的口吻之下暗潮涌动，“你到底有没有和她上床。”

“Hermione，给我一点信任。”他放软了语气，用浓重的东欧口音说道，“她只是个前台，我在里面锻炼，一个‘晚安’不代表我睡过她了。更何况，我们之间的问题不在于这个，这一年来我们一直有矛盾，而你总是想要忽略……”

“我可从来不知道健身房会营业到凌晨三点半，”她尖刻地笑起来，捡起地上的球鞋往下扔，砸在厚重的地毯上发出一声钝响。

“此外，想要忽略问题的人可不是我。某些人在我加班的时候总是抱怨我不够关心他，却在我想要坐下来好好谈谈的时候叫我别阻止他打X-Box？”她冷笑一声，双手叉腰，气极而笑。

“那是因为我觉得你不够爱我。说真的，我觉得你爱工作大于恋爱。你太聪明了，沉浸在掌控一切的优越感之中，甚至连爱情都想要掌握。亲爱的，你享受的是恋爱时我对你的臣服，而不是享受爱情。”Viktor抓了抓头皮，暴躁地来回走了几步，“对我诚实一些，Hermione，你爱我吗？”

女人站在楼梯上，褐色的眼珠一动不动。她说道：“那我们都对彼此诚实点，你到底有没有和她上过床？”

话题回到原点。Viktor挫败地坐在沙发上，健壮的身躯陷在乱糟糟的衣服之中，像被抛弃的巨型泰迪熊。他深吸一口气，说道：“是，我是和她睡过了，但那只是一次意外——”

“意外？！”Hermione的尖叫打断了他，她大步跑下楼，飞扬的卷发让她看起来像一头发怒的母狮。她冲到楼下，把衣服拢起来塞进威克多尔的怀里，扯他起来：“你，Viktor Krum，一个健身教练，和你供职的健身房前台上床，你告诉我这是意外？”

“我后悔了，好吗？Hermione，我第二天就后悔了——”

“你脱下裤子的那一秒就应该开始忏悔，但是对不起，你恶心得让我想吐。”她一甩头，伸手阻止Krum的辩白。一股从胃里涌上的生理性厌恶让她连一眼都懒得施舍给背叛者，Hermione Granger拉开大门，指着阳光灿烂的屋外，“离开这里，我会把你的东西都寄走。”

Krum抱着手中皱巴巴的衣服，无可奈何地走向大门。

她关门的声音干脆利落。花园里的园丁抬头看了看，故作怜悯地摇摇头。他的表情让Krum感到耻辱，怒火席卷了他的全身。体格健壮的前教练把衣服往地上用力一摔，举起锤子般的拳头朝门板砸去。

“现在你开心了吗？Hermione Granger你这个控制欲爆棚的自私鬼？没有男人会喜欢你这种施虐狂的，婊子。”他用保加利亚语大声咒骂着，门板被砸得砰砰响。

Hermione紧紧锁上门，跑进浴室里接了满满一桶水，跑上二楼阳台对门口倒去。“下地狱去吧，人渣。”她用保加利亚语回敬道，水桶也朝地上一丢，大步离开。

她冲进卧室的时候简直像一列过度使用的老式火车头。乌黑的煤烟从她的头顶汹涌而出，整间屋子都充满了烧焦的味道。她焦躁不安地在房间里徘徊，阳光从窗台洒进来，使她浑身发热。

“FUCK FUCK FUCK!”她发狠踢向床架，得到的却只有脚趾钻心的痛楚。

床头的座机铃声尖锐地响起。她捂着右脚伸手去拿话筒，还没凑近耳边就听见那边传来的尖刻指责。

“我告诉过你我已经请了圣诞假期，Malfoy，你到底要我说多少遍？！”她气急败坏地回道，“而且开机时间不是我能确定的，这得取决于导演和编剧，而你只是个给钱的，有什么资格指手画脚？”

“没错，你就是钱多而已，暴发户。如果你不学无术的少爷脑子里还勉强塞了一点加州法律的话，我有权申请带薪休假。而且谢谢你的好心提醒，我决定把假期从两周延长到五周。那么提前祝你感恩节快乐、圣诞节快乐和新年快乐。”她一口气说完，不理会对方的怒吼，利落地砸了电话。

Hermione把自己扔进床铺，柔软的床垫和干净的被子散发出的清香抚慰着她早已精疲力尽的身躯。她在床上蜷缩着，将枕头抱在怀里。目光尽头是Krum留下的衬衫和外套，她曾亲手收拾过，还因为不小心弄皱了一件外套和他大吵一架，尽管那次是以道歉和甜蜜的亲吻收场。

再也不会有那些甜蜜的异国情话和温暖的拥抱亲吻了。她失神地盯着穿衣镜反射在墙上的光斑，直到眼球酸痛，生理泪水溢出。

失落和挫败席卷了她。枕头被第一滴泪水打湿的那一刻，Hermione终于忍不住放声大哭。

她需要逃离这个地方，逃离这个受尽背叛、争吵和工作的城市。

她想要个宁静的乡村，一间淳朴而温暖的屋子，有火热的壁炉和香浓的热巧克力，而不是这个年复一年、日复一日的阳光海岸。

她渴望一个家。

Ep.3

Harry坐在壁炉前，漠然注视着跳跃的火焰。柴火在壁炉中噼啪作响，一块烧焦的木头从火堆里跳出来，毛毯边缘被烧出了一个小洞。

他坐在那里，眼前的破洞边缘有隐约火星，它们从星星点点开始蔓延，连成一线，那道红线逐渐扩大，在他的胸口钻出一个小孔，缓慢燃烧着，卷起火苗，然后越燃越旺，把整间屋子和他都烧成一片烈火。

“啪嗒。”

一支笔从桌边滚落。他回过神，起身拿起水杯，把仅剩的冷水浇在那个火星四溅的小洞上。老旧的毛毯被水打湿，晕开发暗的水渍，Harry低头看着那块破洞，仿佛在看卑微而丑陋的自己。

他知道自己在Weasley家的聚会上表现得有多糟糕。Ginny和Neville相拥和她在Harry耳边低语的画面在Harry的眼前交替，让他浑浑噩噩，甚至不记得自己是如何离开那幢温馨小屋。

Harry Potter不属于那里。尽管Weasley夫人再三保证陋居永远会是他的家，但Harry明白自己在血亲面前始终低人一等。这是他在Dudley家学到的铁血教训，哪怕他早已离开深渊。

Ginny曾经是他唯一的归宿，然而他并非金妮的选择。她总是若即若离，对名利和才华的追逐注定她不会为Harry驻足。他写过那么多畅销小说，却早已被她从名单中剔除。

Harry跌坐回单人沙发，纷乱的稿纸和书籍把他的书桌弄得一团糟。Luna给他新手稿的评论还躺在稿纸上，尽管她的语句一如既往的随意和散漫，但Harry看得出她的不满——也许他的竞争对手说得更一针见血，Harry已经江郎才尽了。

正常人此时会因为情场和职场失意而颓废痛苦，而他如同隔岸观火，冷漠地注视着那些阴暗的情绪，让它们盘旋，任由他心中更沉郁的毒蛇将之捕获，咀嚼然后吞下，和他冰冷的血液融为一体。

书桌一角的电脑忽然亮起了屏幕。他点开右下角的邮件提醒，发现是一封来自假期交换房屋的申请。

Harry早就不记得他什么时候在哪个网站登记的交换房屋了。他大致浏览了一下内容，顺着链接点开聊天框。

[LionHair]：你好，我在HomeExchange.com上看见了你的房屋信息而且对你的房子非常感兴趣，请问你愿意和我交换吗？

[ScarHead]：你好，谢谢你喜欢我的房子。你在哪？

[LionHair]：洛杉矶，美国。

[ScarHead]：听起来不错。

[LionHair]：这是个四季如春的城市，但我已经厌倦了一成不变的气候。BTW我在英国出生的，你的房子让我觉得很亲切，好像回到了童年。

[ScarHead]：这听起来不大像赞美，但是还是感谢你对陈年老屋的兴趣。

[LionHair]：当然是赞美。我觉得你的房子看起来棒极了，符合我一切想象，有着温暖的壁炉和厚实的石墙，还有整面墙那么大的书架。

[ScarHead]：你喜欢阅读？

[LionHair]：沉迷于此。尽管工作是阅读最大的敌人。

[ScarHead]：为你感到抱歉。

[LionHair]：所以你愿意交换房屋吗？从下周开始到12月底？我不能保证我的房子是全洛杉矶最舒适的，但如果你想要尝试些新改变的话，不妨考虑一下。它和你的房子完全相反，因为我喜欢现代科技，它看起来会有些……复杂。

Harry停下了敲击键盘。他的目光停留在“改变”上。离开这里。他心中有个阴暗的声音说道。就像你逃离Dudley一样，逃离Weasley，逃离小说，逃离单相思，逃离这令人厌倦的一切。

[ScarHead]：我确实需要一些新事物来逃避我悲惨的人生。尽管我是个保守的高科技反对者，也许转换阵营并不是我想象中那么难以接受。

[LionHair]：希望你会爱上这里。我会把地址发到你邮箱，谢谢。我已经迫不及待开始这场冒险了。

[ScarHead]：好的，愿我们都有一场激动人心的奇遇。


	4. Ep.4

起飞的时候Hermione甚至觉得这一切都还只是梦境。仿佛她昨天还抱着Krum的毛巾嚎啕大哭，今天就躺在头等舱里，在静谧的云层之上飞行，越过宽广的美洲大陆，朝大西洋对岸的某个乡村小屋飞去。

一个红气球从她的胸口吹胀起来，随着她离开机场，在伦敦的出租车上飘飘荡荡，在驶向郊外的小路上来回摇晃。车窗外错落的树枝倒映在她的瞳孔之中，与林间积雪交映，黑白分明。

气球在她踏下出租车的那一刻膨胀到最高点。Harry的房子比他的描述更加淳朴温馨，落雪遮掩不住冬青树丛旺盛的生命力，纷纷从枝头滑落。路边肥厚的泥土和雪花混在一起显得有些泥泞，一条干燥蜿蜒的石头小径从街道延伸至门口，两旁的花园一片雪白，甚至连路口那个歪歪斜斜的信箱上的积雪都如此可爱。

Hermione从门口地毯底下摸到钥匙，吃力地把大箱子拖进房屋。客厅里还残留着烧过木柴后的余温，她解下围巾，开始在每个房间探险。Harry太谦虚了，他远比自己描述得更加博学，客厅和书房满墙的书籍让Hermione仿佛回到了大学图书馆，还有老旧而舒适的单人沙发，摆满稿纸和文具的书桌，以及预料之中独居男性简陋的厨房。

但是喜悦的气球并没有维持多久。壁炉成了她的第一道坎，Hermione被木柴和松油弄得焦头烂额，那些碳化后的余烬害得她不停打喷嚏，满脸都是黑印；她决定去镇上再买些木柴，却被右驾驶座吓得差点撞到行人，一路惊起尖叫无数；跌跌撞撞的初次购物以开上步行道作为尾声，接着是煤气灶和空无一物的厨房。

当她终于能坐在早已冰冷的炉火前休息时，也只有一杯热红茶能给予她少许安慰了。Hermione缩在沙发上，盖着一条厚厚的毛毯，就着昏暗的台灯翻出一本莎士比亚昏昏欲睡。

一阵猛烈的敲门声打扰了她的瞌睡。精神早已极度疲惫的美国姑娘惊恐地抓起墙上装饰用的鹿角，一步步走向大门。

她听见有人在门外摸索。“应该在这儿的……”那个低沉的男声嘀咕道，“他该死的，把钥匙放哪儿了？”

Harry没告诉过她这幢房屋还有其他主人，难道是早就盯上这里的小偷？Hermione精神紧绷，握住鹿角的十指收紧。她高举着鹿角，弓着身子走到门边，在屋外陌生人决定拧开房门试试运气的时候猛地将凶器砸下去。

“Harry，你今晚要去酒吧喝一杯……啊！”

身材高挑的男人一进屋就遭到了迎头一击，他只来得及闷哼一声，就倒在了客厅里。

“Oh my god。”

Hermione捂住了嘴巴。鹿角早就摔到一边，屋外的风雪卷进来，吹动男人姜红色的卷发。


	5. Ep.5

这简直是一场惊吓之旅。出租车开进 Hermione住的街区时Harry才觉得自己的惊吓还不够多，她住在市区附近，但就在好莱坞山上，低头望去就是那片著名的山坡。

“这地方可真是豪华。”出租车司机热情地攀谈道，“你住在这里吗？”

“我是来拜访朋友的。”

“那您也肯定是个名人啦，”黑人司机爽朗地笑道，他朝着后视镜里面无表情的Harry眨眨眼：“放心，我不会朝您要签名的。”

Harry扯了扯嘴角算作回应。

他承认自己对高科技完全不擅长，在输入大门密码和扫描指纹后Harry开始不知所措。他自暴自弃地把行李堆在二楼的客卧地板上，不顾洛杉矶灿烂的阳光，拉上窗帘倒头就睡。

等他终于稍微清醒些的时候，已是夜幕星垂了。他茫然地坐起身，环顾四周才想起来自己已身在北美大陆。

手机来电里有三通留言。

“Harry，我听说你去度假了？希望我没有打扰你的假期，我最近在Neville的鼓励下尝试写我自己的小说，尽管他说我写得挺好的，但我还是希望能听听你的意见。你会帮助我的，是吗？我把它发到你的邮箱里，如果你能抽空阅读一下留一些评论就再好不过了。你答应过我不会不理我的，给我回信，好吗？Gin。”

留言自动停止了。Ginny熟悉的声音被他握在手里，仿佛还残留着温度。他对着窗台出神了很久，才想起自己决定不该在原地等她了。

他沉默地叹气，打开了Luna的留言。无非是一些祝福和她一贯不着边际的问候，但最后她用梦游般的口气说道。

“别躲在角落里，Harry。别忘了随身带上槲寄生，圣诞快乐。”

最后一条是来自Hermione的。

“Hi，Harry，我希望你还享受我的房子？请不要客气，当作你的家来探险。事实上我刚下飞机就忍不住在四周转了一圈，这地方真的棒极了，虽然我刚来的时候遭遇了一些小困难……但一切都解决了，我正和Ron坐在你的沙发上喝茶呢，等会我们会去他的酒吧转转，认识一些新朋友。我希望你也能享受在洛杉矶的时光，保持联系，Hermione。”

这是他第一次听见Hermione的声音，她听起来如同她的邮件一样条理清晰。Harry迟缓地打开床头灯，不确定是否该去查收一下Ginny的邮件。

这有意义吗？他心中有个声音说道，如果你是为了改变而决定来到这里，为什么还要任由那个远在伦敦的女孩摆布？

他望向窗外。落地窗外一片漆黑的山坡，视线延伸尽头是纵横交错的街区。被规划得整齐有序的洛杉矶用街道的灯光将城市分割成巨大的棋盘，那些五光十色的棋子散落在格子里，如同流动的光海上下起伏，朝他散发着诱惑的光芒。

他受到了蛊惑。Harry回过神来的时候，他正在洛杉矶灯火通明的街道上行驶着，人行道上处处可见嬉闹的人群，日落大道上涌动的人潮和乱穿马路的行人让他有些措手不及。他小心地找了个街区停靠，融入了热闹的人群之中。

这和他接触的世界完全不一样。他早就习惯了独居于小镇外，有几个固定的挚友和导师，在现实与文学之间穿梭。而现在，他正被游客们推搡着，来不及细看脚下每一颗星星和手印，匆匆走过著名的Grauman’sChinese Theatre，随着人群走向未知的目的地。

Harry漫无目的地走着，随手在一家餐馆停下。TheAbbey看起来是个优雅而不失热情的小餐馆，他径直走进去，在应侍生的带领下找了个偏僻的角落。他空空如也的胃早就在抗议，Harry不得不点一些东西来安抚它。

新美式和墨西哥菜的混合似乎是这个城市食物流行的趋势。在半饱时，Harry忍不住尝试了一些新的小菜和零食，搭配应侍生推荐的鸡尾酒让他有些熏熏然了。

那些口感上佳的鸡尾酒刺激着他的味蕾，让他慢慢放松下来。

“介意我坐这儿吗？”

一个略带伦敦腔的声音问道。亲切的口音让他露出一个微笑，Harry抬头看向面前衣冠楚楚的金发男人，放纵自己举杯道：“为什么要介意呢？”

酒精让他忽视了男人眼中一闪而过的惊艳。男人礼貌道谢，他脱下外套搭在椅背上，在Harry的面前坐下。应侍生走过来，他熟练地朝对方耳语几句，没过一会儿，几杯酒便送了上来。

“在这个点找位置可不容易。”男人啜一口酒，拖着长腔开口道。他的下巴微微扬起，睫毛在昏黄的灯光里投下一片阴影，遮住他灰色双眼中饶有兴味的眼神。

“看来幸运女神今天特别眷顾我。”Harry应道，他把玩着酒杯上点缀的樱桃。

“第一次来？”

“是的。”

“我就住在比弗利山庄，经常来这里。The Abbey不是最好的，但食物和酒却很不错。这儿人总是太多了，来来往往，鱼龙混杂。要我说，某些酒吧该区别那些真正的客人和好奇的游客，而不是像现在这样来者不拒。”他慢吞吞说着，某些论调让四周的客人偶尔传来窃窃私语。

Harry没有注意到这些，他只是皱了皱眉头，对男人的话颇有微词。但他不想错过一个闲聊的机会，于是回应道：“也许你说得对，可是我开始享受当一名观光客了。”

“哦，抱歉。”他听起来丝毫没有歉意，“我以为我们是一类人。”

“如果你说是英国人的话，我是。”

“我叫Draco，Draco Malfoy。也许算半个英国人？我父母在我很小的时候就移民来这儿了。”他盯着Harry的手指，舔舔嘴唇道，“你呢？”

“今天早上8点。”Harry咧嘴一笑，“11小时的飞行，我的腰都快断了。”

“我知道一些能锻炼腰的技巧，也许你练习一下会对你的腰椎有好处。”Draco挑起半边嘴角，他伸手握住了Harry的手指，用指腹轻轻摩挲着Harry的指尖，压低了声音说道。

“什么？”Harry眯起眼睛，他终于觉察到了对方隐藏了某些含义。尽管他迟钝，但不代表他蠢，强烈的性暗示让他想要收回手，但Draco紧紧抓住了他的指尖。

他冰凉的手指对脸颊发热的Harry来说恰到好处。Harry四下打量，终于意识到门口悬挂的彩虹旗。

“对不起，我不知道……？”他轻声问道，“这里是……？”

“我以为你是。”Draco恼怒地甩开了Harry的手，他看起来受到了冒犯，男人猛地拉开椅子，木头在地板上刮出刺耳的声音，即使在略显吵杂的餐厅里也清晰可闻。

“不，别走。”Harry情急之下抓住了Draco的衣角，酒精让他失去了对距离的判断力，他一头朝地上栽去，Draco回过身来也只够勉强接住他的上半身。

也许是异国的孤独作祟，Harry在此刻特别渴望有温度的拥抱。他抓着Draco的小臂，温度隔着衬衫传来，让他在凉风中贪恋这一点温暖。

“如果你还抓着我不放的话，我会将这个当作你对我的邀请。”Draco蹲下身来低声对他说道。Harry试图想清楚他挽留Draco的意图，但酒精带来的兴奋让他放弃了引以为傲的思考。

看在上帝的份上，他只喜欢过一个女孩，也许他也可以喜欢上一个男人呢？

Harry没有说话，他抓着Draco手臂的单手下滑，落进男人的手掌里。他用指甲轻轻刮弄Draco的掌心，笨拙地挑逗对方。

“各种意义上的第一次？”他听见了Draco戏谑的嘲弄，热度再次爬上Harry的脸颊。

Harry想要撑着桌子站起来，长时间的下蹲让他一时难以站立，Draco顺势将他拉入怀中。

他局促地跺脚试图维持平衡，但没有放开Draco的手。


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione伸手递给他一条包上了冰块的毛巾。“谢谢。”Ron咕哝道，把冰冷的毛巾敷在红肿额头上，他痛得龇牙咧嘴。

“对不起。”Hermione愧疚地站在他身边，她用还拿着鹿角的那只手擦擦脸，又把鹿角上的灰蹭到了脸上。

“我都数不清这是第几次对不起了。”Ron好笑地抬头看着花猫脸的美国姑娘，“我应该敲个门的。Harry只跟我提过要和别人交换房子，却没和我说你什么时候来。你对这儿还习惯吗？”

“挺好的。”Hermione下意识回应道，她想起了冰冷的壁炉，又迟疑了，“我是说……起码我还活着。”

“这么冷的天没有炉火可不行。”Ron用毛巾按了按额头，倒吸一口气，他把毛巾放在一边，朝壁炉走去。他转身时炉火已经旺了起来，没过多久，屋里就暖洋洋的。

Hermione忍不住长舒一口气。她搓了搓已经冻红了的鼻尖，露出一个邋遢的微笑。

“你鼻子上有块脏东西。”Ron提醒道，他指了指自己的鼻尖，却也蹭上了炉灰。Hermione看着他肿得发亮的额头和发黑的鼻子，发出了咯咯的笑声。她放下鹿角，从厨房里接了点水，洗干净自己的脸，又拿了条毛巾给Ron擦鼻子。

“哦，谢谢。”红发的大男孩受宠若惊地闪躲着，最后还是没能逃开。他梗着脖子让Hermione给他把鼻头搓得通红发亮，手上还捧着冰袋。

“对不起。”Hermione擦完以后又道歉了一次，“我总是习惯照顾别人，有时候会忘记考虑他们的感受。”

“挺好的。”Ron不忍心看见她低落的样子，安慰道：“我妈也喜欢照顾别人，我也习惯这样。”他说完又怕Hermione误会，补充了一句：“我不是说你像我妈，也不是说我是个吃软饭的怂蛋。”

Hermione看了他一眼，又被他逗得前俯后仰。

尽管有些莫名其妙，Ron看见她放松的样子也还是说道：“好吧，你开心就好。”

“你什么时候到的？”他和Hermione各捧了一杯茶，面对面坐在沙发上。炉火烧得正旺，Hermione缩在沙发里，终于感觉到自己达到了来的目的。

“下午。”她呷了一口茶，“这是个很棒的小镇，我一来就被吸引了。当然除了烧火……其他简直完美。Harry的书架上全是我喜欢的书，他平时就这么爱看书吗？”

说到自己最好的铁哥们，Ron挺了挺胸膛，自豪地介绍道：“当然，他可是我们骄傲的小说家，简直是戈德里克小镇的传奇男孩，也包括他的著名伤疤。”

“伤疤？”

“车祸后遗症。”Ron在自己脑门上比划了一下，“他父母本来住在附近，但因为一场车祸都去世了，只有他被保护得毫发无伤，唯独一道闪电型的伤疤。他的姨妈一家在事故之后带走了他，把他接回自己家抚养。当然，很不情愿地。他们对他很不好，Harry当时靠着儿时的记忆从他们家逃了出来，一个人流浪到附近，被Dumbledore教授散步的时候在林间小路上捡到了。大学毕业前一直借住在教授家里，直到他的第一本小说出版，Harry用稿费把Potter家的老房子翻修了一遍才住了进来。就是这间房子。”Ron朝Hermione打了个响指。

她听得目瞪口呆。

“我家特别大，六个男孩一个女孩。我是最小的那个，下面只有一个妹妹。我妈很习惯照顾孩子，所以在听了Harry的故事以后就坚持要把他接到我家住。虽然她没成功，但Harry常来我家玩，我们好得可以穿一条裤子。”Ron滔滔不绝地说道，他指了指被Hermione放在茶几上的鹿角：“这是我们一起打猎时的战利品，另一只鹿角就在酒吧里挂着呢。”

“酒吧？”Hermione好奇地追问道，“你是指那间叫‘陋居’的酒吧吗？”

“是的。”Ron不自在地摸摸鼻子，他的耳尖在炉火的映照下红得发亮，“我是最小的那个，就继承了家里的破烂酒吧……也没什么好的，你大概早就去过不少大城市的酒吧了。”

“你能带我进去逛逛吗？”Hermione摇摇头，“Harry给我推荐过，他说陋居是他去过的最好酒吧之一。”

“那是因为他只去过这家。”Ron忍不住哈哈大笑，他移开额头上的毛巾，站起身说道：“你现在想来吗？”

“当然。”


	7. Chapter 7

Harry还在做梦。他梦见自己在陋居和Ron高声谈笑，周围的客人都在用力鼓掌，他们大声唱歌，还站在桌子上跳舞。Ginny在吧台边上拍着手，如同孩提时代般一脸仰慕地看着他。

他在桌子上举杯旋转，Ginny的笑脸慢慢变得有些冷漠傲慢。棕色的瞳孔似乎被人灌了水银，流淌着发亮的银灰色。她的身量开始拔高，Weasley家标志性的姜红色长发在慢慢缩短，变成浅浅的金色短发。

梦中的Harry丝毫不惊讶她的变化，反而把杯子摔到一边，朝那个金发人伸出手。那个金发人大步朝Harry走来，跨上桌子，搂住Harry的腰给他一个缠绵而火热的吻。

他被吻醒了。有人在他的唇瓣上辗转，温热的舌头试图撬开Harry的双唇，伸进去与Harry的舌头共舞。

Harry发出一声呻吟。他用新学到的技巧生涩地回应着，手顺着肌肤的纹理下滑，来到对方的侧腰，顺着紧致的肌理挑逗他。对方毫不示弱，娴熟地翻身将Harry压在身[哔]下，一只手固定住他的侧脸与他舌吻，另一只手的手指抚弄着Harry的后[哔]庭。

Harry感觉到身上的人正和他小腹摩擦，色[哔]情地用腰在他身上画圈。半梦半醒间他听见一身细微的撕裂声，没过多久，一根滑腻的肉[哔]棒顶在他的穴[哔]口，试探着想要进入。他听话地放松身体，让对方进入得更加顺畅。

接着就是令人心醉神迷的律动和喘息。Harry毫不掩饰自己的快感，他用力抓住对方柔软的金发——他闭着眼，但是能在脑海里描绘出对方现在性感的表情——把他高高在上的头颅压下来，然后唇齿相依。

海浪般的快[哔]感层层堆叠，Harry沉迷在肉[哔]体的欢愉之中，直到两人都达到了高[哔]潮。他迷迷糊糊地在对方颈侧咬了一口，得到一个用力的深吻。

疲倦和睡意又席卷了他。

不知过了多久Harry终于醒来。他懒洋洋地翻了个身，摸到另一副结实的躯体。朦胧中他挣扎着爬起来，在床头摸到自己的眼镜，胡乱带上。

睡意在他看清楚身边人的那一刻消散无踪。他猛地从床上坐起来，看着另一只枕头上散乱的金发。

Draco Malfoy。

一个名字闪过他的脑海，画面纷沓而至。Draco Malfoy傲慢的神情，结实的手臂，赤裸的身躯，还有那些面红心跳的画面，Harry连滚带爬地跌下床，可是散落一地的衣服和酸痛的肌肉都在提醒他一夜情的事实。

“见鬼。”他抓了抓乱成一团的黑发，胡乱捡起地上的衣服，趁Draco还在床上呓语的时候狼狈地逃走了。

Harry把车跌跌撞撞开回家时，天已大亮。阴天的洛杉矶很冷，层层白云遮住了阳光，他下车的时候缩了缩脖子，觉得有些刺痛。

他盯着浴室里那个衣冠不整的自己，慢慢解开扣子。

简直是车祸现场。

他打量着镜中的那个男人，他脸色灰白眼袋浮肿，赤裸的前胸布满了鲜红的吻痕，看起来像极了纵欲过度的瘾君子。

Harry Potter，你遇上大麻烦了。


	8. Chapter 8

“Hermione——”

她在睡梦中被人叫醒，但不想睁开眼睛。燃烧的炉火噼啪作响，屋里十分暖和，Hermione翻了个身，还想继续睡，窗外又传来了Ron的喊声。

“Hermione Granger——”

她终于不情不愿地爬起来，趴在窗台上推开厚实的窗。Ron Weasley把自己裹成了个球，艰难地在雪地里朝她举手打招呼，一头红发耀眼极了。

冷风吹进来让Hermione彻底清醒，她想起了今天和Ron约好去见Dumbledore教授，连忙跑下楼把他迎进来。

“你等我换个衣服。”她穿着睡衣在门口大声说道，冻得双脚发红，不停地来回摩擦。Ron跑进屋子，替她关上门。

靴子踩在厚实的雪地上发出吱吱的响声，Hermione一蹦一跳地踩出一串脚印，快乐得像只兔子。

“你可真亢奋。”Ron跟在她后面走着，评价道。

“洛杉矶从不下雪。”Hermione往前蹦了一步，气喘吁吁，“想看雪的时候得去北卡，可是我忙得根本请不了假。”

“你老板这么小气？”

“他简直是吸血鬼，暴发户，钱多得数不清又喜欢压榨员工，还看不起比他穷的人。”Hermione撇撇嘴，一想到DracoMalfoy就浑身犯恶心。

“听起来见到这种人我会和他打一架的。”

“你肯定会，没有人见到他不想揍他。总有一天我会朝着他鼻子狠狠揍一拳的。”

“我替你揍。”

他们在落满积雪的羊肠小道上边聊天边走，穿过一片小树林以后终于到达了目的地。

“Dumbledore教授是镇上最聪明的人，他很早就住在这里了。”Ron喘着气介绍，他拨开树枝替身后的美国姑娘开道，“MacDougal教授和他住一起，没人知道他们是什么关系，但我猜他俩是夫妻。”

“可是她没有改姓呀。”Hermione指出了疑点。

“我也不知道为什么。”Ron耸肩，他吸吸鼻子，敲开了Dumbledore家的大门，“你要问问看吗，‘万事通’小姐？”

“别叫我的大学外号！”

“是你自己说的，”Ron笑道，“我觉得这外号很贴切，你什么都知道，当然，除了不知道怎么生炉子。”

“谢谢你的注释。”Hermione回击道。她在原地跺脚取暖，接着听见一声沉重的钝响，眼前的大门打开了，一个头发和胡子都已经花白的老人站在那里，精神矍铄地朝他们问好。

他身边站着一个翠绿色长裙的女人，梳着整齐的发髻，看起来一丝不苟。Ron说过Harry觉得她看起来很难对付，但Hermione觉得她看起来很亲切。

“上午好，Ron。”老人侧身让他们进屋，半月形眼镜后的天蓝色眼睛闪着喜悦的光芒：“你一定是HermioneGranger小姐了。”

“很高兴认识你。”她颤抖着朝老人问好，不知道是因为冷还是紧张。

“喵——”一声细微的猫叫打断了Dumbledore接下来的话语，Hermione好奇地顺着声音看去，一只姜黄色的长毛猫正好奇地看着她。

“向Granger小姐问好，克鲁克山。”Dumbledore轻快地说道，猫咪像听懂了他的话一般，朝Hermione走去，它蹭了蹭她的小腿，绕开Ron往楼梯上跑去。

“它总是不待见我。”

“大概它能猜出谁会对它好吧。”Hermione朝Ron眨眨眼，跟着Dumbledore和麦格走上了楼梯


	9. Chapter 9

Harry脚步沉重地走上楼梯。尽管过去了快一周，他依然被罪恶感笼罩着。这当然不是因为他是个虔诚的基督教徒，极度反对婚前性行为，而是他无法接受自己和一个陌生人上床了的事实。

而且他还发现了自己是个双性恋。

想到这里他深深叹了一口气。这是好事还是坏事呢？坏的方面，是他觉得自己背叛了Ginny；好的方面，是他觉得自己正在一步步走出那场永无天日的单相思。

尽管他好像走错了路。

Ginny给他的留言还躺在他的手机里，那封邮件他还没有来得及打开。事实上，Harry一整周都沉浸在自我厌恶中，无心阅读Ginny的作品。

他陷在柔软的真皮沙发里，啃着指甲。每当他焦虑时都会这么做，在无法纾解的情况下他会求助于Dumbledore，可是老人正在几万英尺之外香甜地睡觉呢。

至于Ron，他的傻大个好哥们和细腻情感简直绝缘。Harry还记得两三年前花店老板的女儿Lavender在追求Ron的时候可被气得够呛，这个感情迟钝的大个子连姑娘委婉地邀请他约会都看不穿，反而在约会那天把Harry，Fred和George统统叫去了。

Harry想起当时Lavender的表情就忍不住发笑，但他马上笑不出来了。客厅的监控器传来提示音，他下楼解开门锁，一辆墨绿色的跑车横冲直撞地开到了门口。

“Pansy告诉我她前几天在日落大道看见你的车了，Granger。我就知道你休假是故意的，磨光我的耐心和时间，然后给我做出一堆狗都不肯看一眼的狗屎电影。听着，这次你要是再搞砸，我随时撤资把你给炒了。”

Harry还没来得及打招呼就被莫名其妙骂了一顿，他上前辩解，车上走下来一个身材瘦高的男人，一头金发在阳光下特别耀眼。他懒洋洋地摘下墨镜，强烈的阳光让他眯起眼睛，懒洋洋地走进树荫底下才看向来人。

“是你。”

Draco Malfoy睁大了眼睛，他冲上来捉住Harry的手腕，把他拖进Hermione的房子里。他轻车熟路地走进客厅才放开Harry的手，径自在酒柜里倒了一杯酒才转过身，双手抱臂看着局促的Harry。

“你和Granger什么关系？”他傲慢地发问，眼神却阴沉得像毒蛇，“男朋友？未婚夫？”

“都不是。”Harry否认，“我和她交换了房屋，她现在在伦敦度假。”

Draco喝光了手中的酒，拿起手机。

“Malfoy？”Hermione还坐在书桌前回味和Dumbledore教授的谈话，一通越洋电话打断了她的思绪。

“谁是Harry Potter？”他直截了当地问道。

“你见过Harry了？”Hermione从椅子上跳起来，“我告诉过你Malfoy，我在休假，你不能这时候还追着我加班！我会打电话给Harry，叫他当作私闯民宅处理。”

“他请我进来的。”Draco恢复了他慢吞吞的调子，大摇大摆地坐在Hermione家的沙发上，交叠双腿，“作为一个关心下属的好老板，我只是来问问你的近况，Granger，别放松到回来丢了工作。”

“让Harry现在就接电话！”Hermione尖叫道，“你这个恶棍，流氓！”

“多谢赞美。”Draco咧开嘴笑起来，按下了结束键。

Harry站在原地，面无表情地看着他结束和Hermione的吵架，过了一会儿才开口道：“你不该这样对待她。”

“我想怎么对待她是我的事。”Draco态度恶劣地说道，他站起来，走到Harry面前：“好久不见，Potter。这一周有想我吗？”

Harry没有正眼看他，指了指门口。

“你给我滚出去。”


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione拿着手机在书房里来回踱步。炉火将屋子烘得暖洋洋的，明亮的火焰照亮她焦急的脸庞。窗外风雪交加，英国寒冷的夜风发出尖锐的呼啸，但她充耳不闻。

Draco Malfoy不接电话。

那个臭名昭著的富有恶棍竟然和Harry见面了，而且还是在她的家里。Hermione几乎能想象他对Harry的态度有多恶劣，他看不上任何与Hermione来往的人。

她走到窗边看着肆虐的风雪，一心想着联系上他们中的任何一人。

一个蹒跚的身影吸引了她的注意力。他从一望无际的雪原中跋涉而来，手持拐杖，那根细长的棍子在风中显得颤巍巍的，仿佛随时会断。

Hermione凑近窗户想要看得更仔细些。来人走向她房前的那条小道，抖了抖大衣上的积雪。她跟着跑进另一间房间，拉开窗帘观察他。

他走近了Hermione的小屋，站在门外的台阶上，迟迟没有动静。

Hermione裹紧了身上的羊毛毯，走下楼梯。她把耳朵贴在门上悄悄听了一会儿，屋外却只有呼啸的风雪声。她鼓起勇气，拉开了大门。

门外空无一人。她探出头去，发现老人又踏上了回程。他站在泥泞的小路上，似乎在张望来时的道路。

“你需要帮忙吗？”她跑到那人的身后问道，寒风将她的鼻子冻得红通通的。她打了个喷嚏，来人迟缓地转过身来。

那是一张似曾相识的脸。Hermione还来不及思考为什么会有这种感觉，他反而露出又惊又怕的表情：“你是谁？你为什么会在Albus家？”

“我是Hermione，现在住在这栋房子里。”Hermione指了指身后的房子，问道，“如果你要拜访Dumbledore教授的话，他家还有一段距离，而且他已经睡下了……”

“我可不是去见那个糟老头的！”老人怒吼道，“我只是路过这里，小丫头不要多管闲事。”他说着，急忙想要离开。泥泞的小路上有些积雪已经在白天化了，又经过夜晚的降温冻结成冰，老人一脚踏上冰面，冷不丁一个踉跄。

Hermione连忙上去扶他，冷风灌进她的羊毛毯里，让她忍不住又打了个喷嚏。

“小心点，先生。”她用力把老人搀扶起来。老人站稳身子，朝黑夜之中又迈出了几步。Hermione冻得发抖，她转身想要回屋子里，临走前又忍不住朝老人看去。

他迟疑地走向前方的岔路口，停在了原地。

Hermione观察了一会，忍不住走上前说道，“我的车就在车库里，你愿意让我载你一程吗？”

他似乎惊讶于陌生女孩的请求，但在寒冷的冬夜里他别无选择。

Hermione把老人送回家后在他家逗留了一段时间。她回去的路上终于想起来为什么觉得老人似曾相识。她靠着床头，拿过Dumbledore送给她的自传和著作，在一个小角落里找到了答案。

那是一张Dumbledore年轻时候的照片。少年在那一方黑白之中笑出弯弯的眉眼，他被另一个意气风发的男孩搂在怀里，两人看起来亲密无间。Hermione仔细阅读着照片下方的解说。

22岁的Dumbledore与他的同窗好友，GellertGrindelwald，1944年摄于剑桥大学。

“你知道Gellert Grindelwald吗？”

在陋居酒吧和Ron见面的时候，Hermione问道。Ron恰好完成了她的蛋饼，正要把它铺上盘子，闻言手一抖，小半块蛋饼掉在了桌上。Hermione不在意地捡起来吃了，朝Ron道谢。

“你为什么会问起他？”Ron的神色有些紧张，他四处望去，压低声音说道，又朝Hermione的盘子里丢了几颗黑橄榄。

“我昨晚在家门口遇见他了。”女孩厌恶地拨开黑橄榄，抓过番茄酱，“他和Dumbledore教授是朋友吗？”

“我不知道，但是你现在最好别提这个名字。”Ron把她的黑橄榄挑出来，比了个眼神，“阿不福思在呢。”

Hermione抬起头，给坐在酒吧角落里抬头张望的阿不福思一个甜甜的微笑。她看向Ron，红发的大男孩儿正把黑橄榄偷偷藏进了围裙里。“我很庆幸你不喜欢它，”Ron含混地咕哝着，“我妈妈总逼迫我吃……她说这个对身体有好处，要我来说，充满一股轮胎味儿。”

“不能更赞同了。”Hermione点点头，她小口吃着蛋饼，压低声音问道，“那你知道他们曾经发生过什么吗？”

Ron又端来一杯黑咖啡，他四处张望一番，确定没有客人需要服务后，坐在了Hermione的身边：“你吃完以后我们可以沿着小镇散个步，也许我能告诉你答案。”

“成交。”Hermione舔掉叉子上最后一点番茄酱，端起了杯子。


	11. Chapter 11

此时已经临近傍晚，玫红色的晚霞像层层叠叠的薄纱，笼罩着整座热闹的城市。无形之中仿佛有一双柔软的手，在天幕的一侧将它轻柔地收起，于霞光流过之处晕开深深浅浅的蓝。细碎的星光渐渐变得明亮，与地面上星罗棋布的街灯交相辉映。

温柔的夜风拂过他的脸颊。Harry站在眺台上打量着流光溢彩的街景，想象着繁华的街道和熙熙攘攘的人群。他动了动手指，手心纸条的棱角提醒他有一场不被期待的邀约。

Draco Malfoy得意洋洋的脸浮现在他的眼前。在他对这个傲慢的美国男人喊出“滚出去”的时候，男人脸上露出了遭受屈辱的不忿。

“你可真有礼貌。”他挑起眉毛，晃了晃手中的酒杯，退开一步说道，“如果我说‘不’呢？”

“我不觉得我应该对一个陌生人展现应有的礼仪，尤其这个私闯民宅的陌生人试图和我保持一些不正当的关系。”

“我可没说我希望再和你上床，Potter。但也许你的态度说明了我并不是这段‘不正当关系’中念念不忘的那个人。”Draco随手将空酒杯搁在茶几上，转过头来看他，“一夜情对我来说无足轻重，而我也不希望这会侵入我的私人空间。我的生活足够复杂了，它甚至激不起一点水花。”

尽管Draco的回复让Harry对之前的罪恶感减轻了不少，他还是感受到了胸腔里涌起的失落。他故作轻松地笑道：“好极了，我也一样。”

Draco看似满意地点头，环顾Hermione的客厅：“这么说，你将在这里停留整个圣诞假期？”

“一直到元旦前。”Harry承认道，他给自己也倒了一杯酒，坐在Draco的 对面。

“你在美国有朋友吗？”

“没有。”

“你知道吗，我很好奇。”Draco歪头打量着他，忽然问道，“是什么原因让你在圣诞节这种重要的日子里选择孤身一人来到另一个陌生的城市，而不是待在家里与亲人团聚。”

“我没有亲人。”Harry耸肩。

“对不起。”

“不用道歉，我已经习惯我的悲惨世界了。”Harry把玩着酒杯，“没有家人，朋友少得可怜，陷入悲惨的单相思，不得不在全家团圆的日子里逃到异国他乡独自舔舐伤口，生活里总有些狗屎在等着我。”他干笑一声，自嘲道。

他床头还摆放着Ginny早些时候快递来的手稿。女孩似乎知道Harry对她的躲避，直接把手稿送到了他手上。整齐的稿件上夹着一张空白便签，她似乎笃定Harry无法拒绝。 

Draco凝视着他，直到男人不自在地垂下了眼睛。他沉默了一会儿，忽然开口道：“听着，我并不是同情你。看在圣诞节的份上，如果你想稍微离开一下你的悲惨世界，今晚我会和朋友在一个酒吧里看球赛转播，JETS对COWBOY。”

他找来一张纸，匆匆写下酒吧地址，递给Harry：“这不是一个正式邀请，你可以完全不理会。不过……”他停顿了一下，站起身来：“如果你想稍微有些改变，我可以在这里帮助你。”

“毕竟这里是美国，什么事都可能发生。”他临走前夸张地说道，“你可能永远不会再踏入这座城市，为什么不尝试点新东西呢？”

“再见，Harry！”一声问候打断了Harry的回忆，他回过神来，向刚下班的园丁道别。

他的理智告诉他应该和Draco Malfoy保持距离，可有种魔力驱使他反复查看手中的字条。

Harry低头看向手心，细长的字体像蛛丝一般，缠绕住他的思绪。

棕榈树宽大的叶子轻轻摇摆，发出“沙沙”的响声。空气中弥漫着松球特有的树脂清香，他深深呼吸，胸口的郁结似乎也随着呼吸消散在暖风中。

Draco接过门童递来的小票，踏入人声鼎沸的酒吧。热闹的音乐和此起彼伏的招呼声不绝于耳，大屏幕上闪过色彩斑斓的广告，昏暗的灯光下球迷们脸上画满了油彩，人们兴奋地谈论着即将开始的球赛，时不时有人发出阵阵惊呼。他在人群中穿行，试图找到一张视野开阔的餐桌。

他的目光在拥挤的人群中逡巡，目光触及之处难掩失望神色。

“Draco。”他听见有人在喊他，那是Pansy的声音。Draco回过头，朝酒吧中央的雅座走去，他坐下来贴面吻了吻女孩儿，准备点单。

他举手示意不远处正和顾客交谈的服务员，那人离开餐桌朝Draco走来，身后露出了他黑发绿眼的新朋友。Harry举起一杯满满的啤酒，朝他致意。

Draco知道他不该看起来满怀期待，但笑意不知不觉爬上了他的嘴角。


	12. Chapter 12

深一脚浅一脚地走在乡间小路上，干净的空气和开阔的雪地让Hermione忍不住微笑起来。她刚离开Dumbledore的家，朝小镇另一头走去。Ron跟在她身后，和她喋喋不休讲着从父母口中听来的小镇秘辛。

Albus Dumbledore是戈德里克山谷真正的大人物，没有人不知道他的传奇人生和辉煌成就。他曾因为二战而休学，在英国空军服役期间被授予过飞行队星章。战争结束后他回到了校园，完成了中断的学业，并转向政界，获得不少大人物的青睐。一生未婚，也几乎没有丑闻。

除了青年时代。

那是只有戈德里克小镇居民才知道的故事。年轻的Albus曾在某一个暑假带着校友回到了小镇度假，但在那个夏天，他妹妹意外身亡。葬礼上他弟弟阿不福思打断了他的鼻梁，之后他便从剑桥休学，踏上了战场。而Grindelwald也随之消失了，直到三十年后他从德国回到戈德里克，带着一身的病痛继承了他姑妈在这里的老房子和一笔遗产，在村庄的另一端低调地独居。有流言说他曾在德国牢狱里度过了大部分时光，但无人考证过。

据Ron的爷爷口述，当时Dumbledore和Grindelwald十分要好，但他弟弟却很反感他与这个来英国求学的德国人来往，他曾经朝其他同龄男孩抱怨过Albus因此疏于照顾他们有些神经失常的妹妹。没有人知道那个炎热的夏天到底发生了什么，也正是从此之后阿不福思搬出了Dumbledore老宅，在镇上的猪头酒吧打工度日，一直到他拥有了这间酒馆，他都和哥哥不曾有过往来。

“大家都猜是Grindelwald杀死了他们的妹妹，可是当时警方判定阿利安娜的死亡是个意外。”Ron喘着气说道，他低下头躲开一截积满落雪的树枝，却被藏在雪地里的石头绊倒了。

Hermione回过头拉了他一把，两人气喘吁吁地穿过小镇，终于站在了那栋老屋门前。

“你要和我一起进去吗？”Hermione回头问他。Ron似乎被这个提议吓到了，他在原地跺跺脚，还是拒绝了这个邀请。

“我有点怕他。”他老实承认道，“我爷爷从来不准我靠近这里，附近的人也对他不大友好。如果你不介意的话我可以在那片树林里等你。”

女孩脱下手套，敲了敲厚重的大门。过了一会儿，Gellert Grindelwald颤巍巍地拉开了大门。他对这个新来的美国女孩很有好感，她的过度聪慧让Gellert有种似曾相似的感觉，前一晚的交谈让两人成为了忘年交。

“早上好。”Hermione笑眯眯地向他打招呼，扬了扬手中的信：“我路过邮局的时候替你拿来了今天的邮件，以及，你有一份来自Dumbledore教授的信。”

Grindelwald的眉头因为听见他的名字而死死锁起来，他犹豫了片刻还是侧身让Hermione进了屋。女孩儿将手中的信件递给他，走进了客厅。

老人坐在单人沙发上，戴上老花镜仔细查看手中的邮件。他犹豫片刻，把Dumbledore的信扔进了纸篓。

“你不打开看看吗，说不定Dumbledore教授想要拜访你呢？”Hermione问道。

“拜访？”Grindelwald笑了一下，他摇摇头，“甜心，也许你已经听说过我的流言了。”他说完把手边其他信件叠好，起身将它们放在一旁的书柜上。

Hermione看着纸篓里的信，忍不住问道：“我可以看看吗？”

Grindelwald转过身看了她一眼，将信捡了起来递给她。Hermione小心拆开信封，匆匆读起来：“Gellert，他说邀请你参加他主持的圣诞节小镇聚餐。”

老人瞪大了眼睛，他不可置信地看着女孩，接过她手中的信。

“也许他有话和你说。”Hermione眨眨眼，说道。

Gellert仔细看过了信，颓然叹息：“我不会去的。”

“别这么悲观，Gellert。”Hermione拍拍他的手背，鼓励他。“我一直不明白为什么你们住的这么近却从不曾见过对方。你们曾经是最好的朋友，不是吗？”

“我与他的关系太复杂了，女孩。”他感叹道，眼中流露出沧桑和怀念，也许还有那么一丝懊悔，“这么多年过去了，他一直活在悔恨之中，而我也无颜面对他。”他握起枯瘦的双手，失落地盯着空无一物的地面。

“Gellert。”

Hermione的呼唤让老人抬起头看向她，她褐色的双眼里倒映着Gellert苍老的面容。

“你们都不年轻了。”她轻声说道，“也许这些话不该由我来说，你们当中任何一个人都比我经历得多，比我更明白在时间的面前人类有多渺小和脆弱。人生总会有后悔和遗憾，没有人不渴望在经历岁月的风霜洗礼后能得到内心的宁静。趁现在还有时间，不要让自己留下遗憾。”

Gellert看着她，似乎在思索她话语中的含义。

“也许你说得对，”他缓慢地开口道，双手抚上助行器，“但你也明白，我的身体未必能撑得住。”

“包在我身上。”Hermione露出了一个狡黠的微笑。

她从那栋老房子里出来的时候，看见红发男孩在不远处的灌木丛等她。Hermione合上大门，一路小跑向他。

“他答应了Dumbledore教授的圣诞聚餐邀请。”Hermione迫不及待地告诉Ron这个好消息，后者看起来受到了惊吓：“你是怎么做到的？”

“如果你答应帮助我，我就告诉你。”她眨眨眼睛，说道，“我有一个大胆的猜想，Ron。Dumbledore教授和Gellert之间的关系可能不止朋友那么简单。”


	13. Chapter 13

Harry是在阵阵头痛中醒过来的。他按压着太阳穴，闭着眼睛爬下床，想要下楼去厨房倒一杯水缓解宿醉。他一路摸索着下了楼梯，在最后两个台阶一脚踏空，差点滚了下去。

他发出懊恼的吼声，扶着墙爬了起来：“我他妈昨晚到底喝了多少酒？”

“我从未见过有人能喝这么多酒。”一个戏谑的声音传来。Harry揉着眼睛看过去，DracoMalfoy站在他面前，手里拿着一杯茶：“你还记得昨晚发生了什么吗？”

Harry把自己扔在沙发上，他双手抱头，蜷缩起来：“我记得我昨晚我们看了一场十分精彩的橄榄球赛，然后我喝了……”他扶着额头，掰着指头开始回忆，“……天哪。”

他呻吟了一声，忽然想到了一个严重的问题：“我们昨晚……有没有……？”他抬头看向Draco，难以启齿。

Draco端着茶走了过来，看着Harry。他面无表情的样子让Harry仿佛见到了地狱，绝望简直淹没了他。

“不，别告诉我，我们……”

“没有。”Draco把茶递给他，“你无意识的时候太性感了，我下不去手。”

“呃……谢谢。”Harry长舒了一口气，他坐起身接过茶杯，温暖的茶水滑过喉道，热意缓解了他痉挛的胃部和神经。

“既然我们没有……那你为什么留了下来？”Harry一口气喝光了茶，倒在了沙发上。宿醉虽然折磨着他的神经，但他感觉前所未有的轻松。他似乎很久没有如此放松过了。

“实际上，这是我家。”

Harry睁开了眼睛。他立刻坐起来，眩晕袭击了他的大脑，他忍不住呻吟着按揉太阳穴，试图睁眼打量四周。

“我很抱歉这样擅自闯进你家，你完全可以把我扔在家门口放任我睡大街的。”

“你请求我别带你回家。”Draco轻声说道。

Harry愣住了，一些回忆涌了上来。他忽然想起自己昨晚是如何对着Draco描述自己的悲惨情史的，此刻他恨不得把自己打包扔回英格兰。

“鉴于我昨晚受到了惨无人道的言语攻击，”Draco补充道，“我需要一些安慰。”

“什么安慰？”Harry开口问道，手机铃声打断了Draco的回答。Harry摸索着沙发缝隙，找到了声源。

手机屏幕上显示的姓名是“My Angel”。

Harry立刻把手机递给他：“对不起，这是你的。”Draco接过，看了一眼来电，朝他做了个手势便走出了客厅。

他目送着金发男人走到屋外，温柔地对着手机笑了起来。一块冰冷的铁块滑入了他的胃里，Harry感觉自己的嘴角僵硬了，而此刻他才意识到，从他醒来看见Draco起，他一直是笑着的。

他摸摸嘴角，拿起了茶杯。这样很危险，Harry Potter。他警告自己。你还没有从Ginny的阴影中走出来，又要陷入一个叫做“DracoMalfoy”的陷阱中了。

而你甚至对他名字以外一无所知。

红茶已经凉了。Harry端起来喝了一口，液体顺着喉道滑过，让他已经有些麻木的胃再一次扭曲了。

“复杂。”他想起他们第一次开诚布公的谈话。Draco Malfoy从未隐瞒过自己是个生活混乱的人，即便如此，Harry还是觉得自己在缓慢下落。

他抬头注视着窗外的男人，后者与他的目光相对，眼中溢满浓浓的宠溺和温柔。Harry牵动了一下嘴角，移开了视线。他感觉得到胸口心脏热烈的跳动，也品尝得到口腔里味蕾的苦涩。

没有比用新的混乱迷恋来掩盖旧伤疤更愚蠢的事情了。Harry叹了一口气，忍不住啃起了指甲。

在他不停的自责之中，Draco Malfoy已经回到了客厅。“我已经想好我要的安慰了。”他宣布道，“我们应该去一趟市中心。”

“什么？”

“我说你应该换一套衣服，然后我们一起吃早午餐，聊聊天，对彼此更了解一些。”他走过来收走了Harry手中的茶杯，“这就是我要的补偿，不准说‘不’。”他为自己这个决定感到满意，笑了起来。

阳光洒在Draco的身上，将他的浅色衬衫反射出淡淡的光晕。Harry仿佛坠入了一个清晨的梦境里，伴随着蜂蜜的清甜和面包的麦香，还有一丝咖啡的酸涩。

就放纵一次。妖精在他的耳边蛊惑道。


	14. Chapter 14

“快点儿，Ron！”Hermione大声叫道，她手中抱着厚厚的一卷东西，不忘督促身后的高大男人。她定的东西马上就要到了，得赶在Gellert开门之前签收才是。

Ron Weasley摇摇晃晃地跟上来，手里拎着满是Hermione的战利品。他气喘吁吁地在雪地里前进，呼出的热气凝结成雾，模糊了他的视线。他隐约看见棕发的姑娘朝不远处的房子呼啸而去，脚下生风，带起大片雪花。她在雪地里开垦出两条小道，正好赶上停在Gellert Grindelwald小屋前的那辆卡车。他沿着女孩挖出的小道走下去，到门口的时候正好听见开门声。

满头银发的老人刚打开门，就被眼前的庞然大物吓了一跳。“我该搬家了吗？”他疑惑地问道。

“我给你买了很多圣诞礼物！”Hermione兴高采烈地宣布道，她举起手中的购物袋，还有Ron手里的，“我们能进去吗？”

Gellert老花镜后的眼睛眯了起来。他打量了一会儿Hermione身边局促的红发男人，缓缓点了点头。Hermione欢呼着将老人推进了客厅，她迫不及待地要改变这个顽固的老头了。

Ron站在门口，他跺了跺靴子上的残雪，朝屋里探了一眼。这栋房子和小镇上任何一栋房屋都没有区别，甚至看起来比大部分房屋要陈旧。屋里弥漫着一股老旧的衣物味，像他最熟悉的陋居上的老阁楼。这让Ron感到轻松了一些。

“先生，您还要在这里站多久？”他身后的快递员出声提醒道。Ron这才连忙踏进了屋子，还被翘起的毛毯边绊了一跤。

他拎着沉甸甸的袋子走进客厅，发现Hermione已经将瑜伽垫铺在了客厅中央。壁炉里熊熊的火焰将屋子烧得暖洋洋的，她拉着老人坐好，教他如何双腿盘起，开始做最基础的瑜伽动作。Ron放下手中的“鬼知道是什么玩意儿”的运动器械，轻手轻脚地走到一边。

“闭上眼睛放松身体，想象你的躯体是一棵大树。”她轻声说道，呼吸间伸展手臂，“吸气，慢慢将你的手臂抬起来，尽量伸开，好像从树干上长出来的一根树枝。”

“伸出另一只手，重复两次。”她又说道，接着把手放在了腰侧，“把你的左手放在右侧的腰上，另一只手放在身后……”

“Hermione……”

“朝手臂的方向弯腰，注意呼吸要和动作一致。”

“Hermione！”

“什么？”美国姑娘不满地睁眼瞪着Ron。Ron指了指她对面，说道：“他睡着了。”

Hermione的脸瞬间涨红了。Ron没忍住，捂着肚子笑了起来。

Gellert的锻炼计划第一天简直是完全失败。Hermione和Ron离开后，红发男人还在憋笑。

“这没什么好笑的。”Hermione翻了个白眼，“至少我们迈出了第一步，走着瞧，还有两三周呢。”

“你一直都这么固……我是说，有毅力吗？”接受到Hermione不满的讯号，他换了个词。

这大概是Hermione的强项。她立刻骄傲地介绍起了她大学时最引以为傲的成就：“我大学的时候，创办了S.P.E.W。”

“呕吐？”

“是鸡蛋福利促进会（The Society for thePromotion of Eggs’ Welfare）！”她解释道，“你知道美国大部分的鸡蛋都是怎么来的吗？”

“呃……”Ron被这个问题难住了，他看着Hermione认真的神情，小心翼翼地说道，“母鸡下的？”

“当然是母鸡。我是说，这些母鸡都在哪里，她们的生活环境如何，她们的饲料是不是干净健康。”Hermione滔滔不绝，仿佛已经演练了无数次，“人人都吃鸡蛋，但没有人知道，美国大多数超市里的鸡蛋都是来自笼养鸡而不是散养鸡。她们被关在狭小的铁笼里，没有生存空间，只能日复一日地吃着干草饲料，下的蛋掉进铁笼下的蛋槽里，等待着被收集。试想一下，如果让你被关在小笼子里没日没夜地织袜子，你还能对此感到麻木吗？”

Ron目瞪口呆地看着眼前的美国姑娘。她发亮的双眼和嘴角逸出的热气都显示着她真心相信着这一套理论，可是，“可是，它们只是鸡啊。”

“她们也是生灵！”Hermione严肃地说道，两条浓密的眉毛紧紧皱在一起，“没有任何自由，被迫为人类服务的可怜生物！这一点也不公平，就像奴隶一样，我真不明白，为什么没人站出来阻止这样的事呢？”

在Hermione充满期待和鼓励的眼神下反驳她真的是太难了。Ron憋了很久，终于想到了一句不那么违心的话：“你站出来了，不是吗？”

这句话的效果立竿见影。如同阳光驱散了盘旋已久的雾霾，也驱散了她凝重的神色，Hermione立刻兴高采烈地给了他一个拥抱。尽管天气寒冷，Ron得到的拥抱大部分来自厚重的衣料，他依然为女孩凑近的脸颊和温热呼吸而红了脸。

“我很高兴你能理解我。”Hermione受到了极大的鼓舞，之前的懊恼都一扫而空，“我有点饿了。”

“我也是，我们干嘛不回陋居喝一杯热乎乎的蛋奶酒呢？”Ron很高兴她主动转移了话题，“还可以再来点薯条和炸鱼，还有炒蛋。当然，我们的鸡蛋也都是散养的。”他赶紧补充了一句，他看到Hermione的眼神更加满意了。

【备注：按照06年的背景设定，英国还没有完全推广散养鸡(Cage-free)，市场比重也较少，但16年已经有44%的市场鸡蛋都是散养鸡蛋了，而美国还是以笼养为主，尚在转型。】


	15. Chapter 15

“一份烟熏三文鱼班尼迪克蛋，一杯美式咖啡，再来一份凯撒沙拉。”

“先生，您呢？”

“嗯……一份火腿蛋，要炒碎的鸡蛋，一杯茶。”

“你可以尝尝这里的早餐鸡尾酒。”Draco的声音透过菜单从对面传来，Harry又研究了一会儿菜单，还是坚持要了一杯英国早餐茶。“我可不想一大早就醉醺醺的。”他的解释让Draco发出一声善意的嘲笑。

“所以，你是个作家。”Draco放下手中的咖啡，端坐起来。

“我是。”

“什么样的作品？”

“小说。大部分是悬疑探险小说，我还替当地的一家报纸提供专栏写作，这就比较繁杂了，有时候是童话，有时候是文学评论。我最近的新栏目是爱情小说，但这对我来说还有点困难。”

“你大学的专业是？”

“英国文学。”

“这也是你一直热爱的职业规划吗？”

“是的但是……等一下。”Harry放下了茶杯，他的手心开始出汗了，“这是第一次约会应该有的样子吗？”

“哦。”Draco恍然大悟般睁大了眼睛，“我忘记了。我也很久没有和别人约会了，我让你紧张了吗？”

“我以为我在接受一场面试。”Harry苦笑着喝了一口茶，温热的茶水滑过他的喉咙，“这让我想起我应聘出版社的那一天了。”

“对不起。”Draco笨拙地道歉，“我更习惯主持一场面试……作为补偿，我先来好了。”他也放下了咖啡，故作严肃地整了整不存在地领带：“如你所见，Hermione Granger为我工作，我拥有一家电影制作公司。”

“等等，你拥有？”

“Granger没告诉你吗？”Draco挑眉，“那现在你知道了。我接着说。我父亲是房地产公司起家的，我毕业后继承了他的公司，并把重心转移到了电影制作上。我母亲曾经创办了一个化妆品牌，但她几年前把它卖了，现在和我父亲定居在旧金山，不过他们大部分时间都在旅游。好了，差不多就是这样。到你了。”

Harry更紧张了。应侍生端上了他们的餐点，这让Harry有了喘息的机会。他吃了一口火腿，才开口说道：“我希望我接下来的悲惨小故事不会影响到你的胃口。”

Draco放下了刀叉，洗耳恭听。

“我出生在伦敦近郊的一个山谷附近，但我父母在我一岁的时候出车祸去世了。这道疤就是那场车祸留下来的，”他撩开刘海，把那道细长的伤疤指给Draco看，“从那以后，我被我唯一的亲人，Petunia姨妈一家收养，但这可不是什么令人愉快的回忆。他们对我并不好，不给我饭吃，我的表哥还经常打我。”

Draco关切的眼神让他很不自在。他讨厌同情，但不得不承认，他的人生里开心的事儿不太多。

“……总之，我后来离开了他们，回到了伦敦，和我的教父一起住在一位教授的家里。这应该是我度过最快乐的一段日子，但是他在我十五岁那年病逝了，这对我的打击很大。”

“那是一个在普通不过的清晨。Sirius——我的教父，和我在山谷附近的小岛上散步，他的身体一直很不好，骨瘦如柴，还抽烟抽得很凶，我曾经劝说过他，但是没用，他说烟草是他的另一根肋骨。就是那个早上，他走在我前面，回忆和我父亲年轻时打猎的故事，指给我看经常有鹿出没的小路，毫无预兆地，他就倒了下去。我吓坏了，伸手去扶他，看见他脸色青白，嘴唇发紫。我试图求救，但是救护车赶来的时候他已经停止了呼吸。”

“那天晚上我在医院里哭了很久。他是我最后一个亲人，我本以为他能一直看着我长大，有自己的事业，家庭，然后能和他一起慢慢变老。但是他等不到了。”

Harry陷在回忆里，他摩挲着光滑的茶杯柄，目光落在眼前的男人身上。Draco正注视着他，目光专注，灰蓝色的瞳仁在阳光的照射下仿佛有水光在眼底流动。

他忽然意识到这不是个敞开心扉的好时机。在面对一个认识不久的单恋对象面前将自己的过去暴露无遗显得太急切了。

“从那以后我再也没哭过，在Dumbledore教授的资助下我完成了学业，拿到了一份出版社的专栏作家的工作，又写了几本还算流行的书。这就是我的故事啦。”Harry快速说完，故作轻松地拿起了茶杯，将已经变凉的茶水一饮而尽。

“所以，你十五岁以后再也没哭过？”

这个问题有些出乎意料，但Harry被他的问题转移了心神：“我知道这听起来挺糟糕，但我确实没有。”

“即使德国队没进决赛？”

“没有，”Harry说道，“我跟Ron——我最好的朋友——在街头跟葡萄牙队的球迷打了一架。”

“我不信，我当时哭得眼睛都肿了。”Draco夸张地摇头：“Pansy嘲笑我是个哭包，但是我伤心得根本没法去上班。”

他痛心疾首的表情逗笑了Harry。他开始追问Draco那天晚上的细节，直到应侍生走过来朝他们问好，两人才想起来该继续享用食物。

如果你在一个月前告诉Harry，他将在圣诞前夕来到阳光明媚的加州，坐在人满为患的小餐馆里和一位金发蓝眼的同性约会，他也许会觉得你疯了。

而这真实地发生了。

Harry觉得自己仿佛分裂成了两个人，一个漂浮在空中冷静地旁观，另一个正坐在宽敞明亮的橱窗旁，和DracoMalfoy兴致勃勃地谈论他们最喜欢的球队。他们在运动方面有着惊人一致的口味，甚至连爱上足球的时间都十分接近。

也许他们在某些方面还存在着差异，但那些细微的差距就像清晨的露水般立刻蒸发消失。他甚至有种错觉，仿佛眼前这个才认识了不到两周的美国男人就是他的灵魂伴侣。

然而你们只不过认识了两周。他心底的警钟总会跳出来提醒他，这让Harry时不时游离于约会之外。

“这也许是我一生中最棒的约会了。”Harry站在Santa Monica的岸边，眺望湛蓝的海滩。冬季的海风迎面吹来，带着淡淡的腥味和温度，却让他沉浸在春一般的气息里。

“不要轻易下结论。”Draco说道，他和Harry并肩站着，取下墨镜，“也许我们下一个约会会更棒。”

“走着瞧。”Harry笑道，他脱下鞋子，赤脚踏上铺满细沙的海滩。Draco也照做了，他们拎着皮鞋在沙滩上漫步，小声对嬉戏着的少女评头论足。

“这可真残忍，你把她们批得一无是处。”

“我只是太过诚实。”

“也许在你的字典里，诚实和刻薄是同义词。”

“总比和虚伪并列要好多了。”

Draco和Harry对视一眼，忍不住大笑起来。

路过游乐场的时候Draco握住了Harry的手。他们手牵手站在栈道上看着来往的行人，还有大胆的男孩朝他们吹口哨。

栈道两旁的海浪涨涨落落，温暖的潮水从太平洋深处涌来，蔓延至Harry的脚边。他沐浴在和煦的阳光和海风里，任凭温暖和爱意笼罩全身。

Harry从未如此轻松过，在这个陌生的国家，没有人会在意他的相貌，他的出身，或者他的性向。人们只看见他和DracoMalfoy并肩坐在那里，像一对普通不过的情侣。

他和Draco一直坐到了黄昏，看着昏黄的夕阳缓缓沉入海面，将半边天空和远方海水都染成了金色。

Draco把他送回家的时候已是夜幕星垂。Harry有些失神地看着车窗外川流不息的车辆和路边高大的棕榈树，惊觉他已经在这儿待了半个月了。

“这个圣诞节太温暖了。”他抱怨道，“在我的印象里，圣诞应该伴随着鹅毛大雪和热巧克力。”

“谨代表洛杉矶向你道歉，热巧克力随时都有，但我可没法让这里下雪。”Draco笑着将车开进了静谧的住宅区，驶过几个小山坡后，Harry的家近在眼前。

他们的笑声戛然而止。Draco熄了火，连发动机的轰鸣都逐渐淡去。

风又吹起来了。Harry听见棕榈树宽大的叶子在车外沙沙作响，来自海边的暖风拂过玻璃，发出轻微的呜咽。

该说告别了。

Draco看着他，伸出手抚平了Harry嘴角的弧度。昏黄的灯光将Draco的睫毛在眼底投下一片阴影，也遮住了他的双眼。Harry知道Draco正注视着他，就像他也在注视着Draco一样。

两个人慢慢靠近，贴上了彼此的双唇。这是一个不带情欲的吻，Harry闭上眼睛，感受着唇瓣厮磨传来的温度，混合着Draco衬衫领口的香水和海风藏进他发间的淡淡腥味。

“我该走了。”Harry轻声说道。他和Draco的呼吸相缠，他感觉得到Draco的呼吸有那么一瞬的停顿。

“不请我上去坐坐吗？”他请求道。

Harry睁开双眼看着他，叹息道：“Draco，我还有九天就要走了。我不想把事情变得太复杂，而且我不确定我现在能处理这么复杂的事情。”

“你说得对。”Draco沉默良久，低声说。

“我很享受这个下午，晚安。”Harry解开安全带，给了Draco最后一个吻，“向我保证你不会随便冲进Hermione的家里了。”

Draco闷笑一声，不置可否。他目送着男人下车，走进路边的别墅。他在Harry回过身道别的时候伸出手朝他微笑，直到英国男人的身影消失在沉重的大门后。

“晚安，Harry。”他摩挲着唇瓣，轻声说道。

暖风又起，把他未尽之语从唇边偷出来，送进无边的夜色中。


	16. Chapter 16

Ron坐在陋居二楼的窗台上，听着窗外呼啸的风声，有一下没一下地拨弄着手中的吉他。从几个破碎的音符，逐渐连贯地糅合合成一段旋律，再加上一点变调，他沉浸在自己编织的世界里，没有注意到一个纤细的身影站在了门口。

他反复弹了几遍才把吉他放到一边，想要找纸笔记下来。

“很好听。”Hermione轻柔的声音打断了他的动作，Ron猛然回头，他慌张地把吉他藏进窗帘里，站了起来。

“我只是……没什么……随便弹弹。”他咕哝着，涨红的脸和向后缩的双手出卖了他的紧张。Hermione好奇地注视着他，问道：“你能再弹一遍吗？”

“这都是些不务正业的爱好。”男孩的脸红得鼻尖发亮，他不自在地转移话题，“我们今天该去哪儿？”

Hermione没有追问下去，她从善如流地回答道：“市区。我想给Gellert挑一身合适的衣服作为圣诞礼物，顺便也给我自己买点什么。”

“可是这只是一次圣诞聚餐，你知道，我们每年都举行这个，都是老邻居，你难道要Grindelwald先生穿正式西装吗？”

“那可就有点庄重过头了。”Hermione点头同意，“可是这不妨碍我给Gellert买一套得体的衣服呀，而且我可是新面孔。”

“我猜这只是你想逛街的借口。”Ron耸耸肩，翻出厚重的外套，“看在圣诞的份上，走吧。不过我们得早点回来，我妈妈邀请你参加我们的晚餐呢。” Weasley夫人对这位新来的美国姑娘特别好奇，听说她孤身一人来到伦敦过圣诞节后再也按捺不住，再三要求Ron把她带到家里来，替Harry照顾他的朋友。

“她真好！那我更有理由逛街了：我得给买一点见面礼呀。”Hermione笑眯眯地说道。

Hermione花了整整一下午给Gellert挑了一件毛呢外套和法兰绒衬衫，她有点拿不定主意是不是要配一个花俏的蝴蝶领结，直到充当衣架的Ron忍不住发出了抱怨（“省省吧，这可不是什么老年人约会套装”），Hermione才决定买下它。她挑选套裙的时候，Ron在门口等着，当她从试衣间出来时，发现Ron已经不在原地了。没过一会儿，他又重新出现，魂不守舍地盯着地面发呆，时不时张望四周，好像在等，又好像在躲着什么人。

她匆匆付了帐，走到Ron身边时还吓了他一跳。他脸色发白，像是受到了惊吓。Hermione不得不开口问：“你还好吗？”

“当然，当然。”他看起来一点都不好，“你结束了吗？”

Hermione点点头，Ron立刻接过她手中的购物袋，朝商场出口走去：“那我们回去吧？已经很晚了。”

女孩来不及说什么，只得匆匆在他身后。这时迎面走来两个手挽着手逛街的姑娘，却让大步前进的Ron停下了脚步。他试图躲到一边，低下头装作没有看见来人，但那两位姑娘很快认出了他，脸上露出了讥讽的笑容。

“这不是Ron Weasley吗？”那个苍白肌肤的棕发姑娘开口道，她上下打量了一眼Ron的旧外套和球鞋，挡在了他面前，“我还以为你会一辈子躲在你那又脏又破的吧台后面不出来呢。”

“……Hi，Lavender。”Ron试图挤出一个笑容，但他下撇的嘴角和皱起的眉毛出卖了他，“好久不见。”

“我可不想再见到前男友。”她翻了个白眼，退开两步，跟女伴说道：“快走吧，今天可真倒霉。”

“等等我，Ron。”Hermione正好听见了他们最后一点对话。她立刻明白了什么，走上前亲热地挽住Ron的手臂：“亲爱的，你走太快了。”

她变脸似的表演让Ron发白的脸色瞬间涨红，他想要挣脱开Hermione的怀抱，但女孩的手像钳子一样抓得紧紧的，她用一种甜腻的口吻问道：“这是谁呀？我需要认识她们吗？”

Ron没有答话。Hermione站直了身体，露出最得体的微笑看着眼前人。她的视线扫过对方略显臃肿的身材和夸张的妆容，还有手上拎着的平价包，笑意更加明显。她故意将手中的纸袋交给Ron，好露出爱马仕的标志，又说道：“我是Ron的女友，Hermione Granger。很高兴认识你们。”

她没有伸出手，微笑中带着恰到好处的一丝嫌弃和生疏，这种羞辱让Lavender和她的女伴气得手抖。

女人最害怕被比较，尤其是前女友不如现女友时。

Hermione目送着两个姑娘转身离去，才对着身边目瞪口呆的男人笑了起来。

“你刚才做了什么？”

“什么都没做。”她心情颇好地从Ron手里拿回纸袋，“你欠我一个人情。”

回去的路上Ron一直试图搞清楚刚才到底发生了什么，他疑惑的表情彻底逗笑了Hermione，她不肯透露为什么Lavender会从咄咄逼人的母老虎变成斗败的母鸡。直到他们到了Weasley家门口，她终于稍微松口。

“如果你能告诉我你和那个姑娘之间发生了什么，也许我能回答你。”她跳上台阶，怀里抱着给Weasley一家买的礼物。

Ron在心里权衡了很久，终于妥协了。

“你会嘲笑我很久的。”他郁闷地站在台阶下，挠了挠从毛线帽里钻出来的姜红色碎发。

Hermione眨眨眼，没有回答他，转身按响了门铃。


	17. Chapter 17

铃声响起的时候，Harry正陷在皮椅里思考他和Draco Malfoy的关系。他的手稿散乱地丢在书桌上，屏幕黯淡的显示器里文档却一片空白。

他不否认自己对Draco有一些好感，好吧，也许不止一些。但这又有什么意义呢？他只是这里的过客，机缘巧合之下来到异国他乡待上那么一小段时间，偶然遇见了一个合拍的人。还有九天他就要离开，也许这一生都不会踏足此地，更不用提和他再会。

Harry盯着窗外摇曳的树影，出神地想到。

他和Draco Malfoy将会是世界上最后两个能在一起的人。他们之间有着如此大的差距，国籍、职业、生活方式、处世习惯，如果不是这场意外，此生都不会有交集。

甚至在另一个时空，也许他们会成为宿敌。

但这一切都真实发生了。Harry无法说服自己DracoMalfoy将会消失在他的世界里，尽管他已经习惯离别。

多奇妙啊，一个陌生的异国男人，熟悉他身上的每一寸肌肤，每一个毛孔；而他也沉迷于对方的每一个眼神，每一次呼吸。

铃声打断了他的思绪。Harry伸手拿过在书桌边缘摇摇欲坠的手机，来电显示“金”。这忽然将他拉回了现实，也让他突然意识到，他已经很久没有想起GinnyWeasley了。

那个曾经令他心碎的女孩儿。

他接起了电话。

“嘿，我的英雄。”她柔和悦耳的声音里参杂着轻微的电流，从千里之外传来，“圣诞快乐。”

“圣诞快乐，金。”

“你知道吗？我非常不喜欢洛杉矶。”

“为什么？你甚至都没来过这儿。”

“它用阳光、沙滩和海风带走了你。”她抱怨道，低下声音对着Harry耳朵轻轻吹气，“你穿上了我送你的泳裤吗？”

“你怎么知道我带——”

“我都知道，关于你的一切。”Harry仿佛看见红发女孩儿正拿着听筒朝他眨了眨眼睛。

“Harry，你知道你在我心中有多重要。你的建议总是一针见血，而且有效 ……”

一种奇怪的感觉漫上他的心头。如果一周前，Harry会任她予求予取，甚至依旧会因为她的动人语句而心跳不已，无法遏制心中澎湃的情潮。

而现在。他听着Ginny Weasley在耳边用她最擅长的轻柔语调与他调情，周旋之间索要她想要的答案。他知道Ginny想要的是什么，但Harry清楚地意识到他的心脏平稳地跳动着，那些困扰他许久的潮汐与海浪不再拍打着他胸口的礁石。

他的视线清晰，看见风拂过棕榈叶，在柔和的月色下带动树影起舞。声浪起伏如同潮汐，一波一波拍打他的耳蜗，将他带回温暖的沙滩。他感受得到海风中的腥味，还有并肩而行的男人指尖的温度。

“他曾不相信一见钟情，坚称那只不过是一场多巴胺的狂欢。他冷静，自持，像每一个理智而成熟的成年人一样有着理性思维和逻辑。”

Harry轻声念着离他最近的那一页书稿。

然而也许正因如此，才让一见钟情变得如此令人心动。

一见钟情。

他猛地坐起身。

“Harry？”

“我很抱歉，金。”他用肩膀夹起手机，腾出双手收拾书稿和衣物，“我最近太忙，没有时间读你的作品。你为什么不直接和Luna谈谈呢？我的评论不会比她的更好。”

“可是Harry……”

“Ginny。”他打断了她，“我很抱歉没法出席你和Neville的订婚，但我会带回礼物的，我希望你们能一直幸福快乐下去。我没法在原地等你了，你值得更适合你的人和一场盛大的婚礼，我衷心地祝福你们。不用安慰我，我已经痊愈了。”

他没有一刻像现在这样清楚地意识到，他不在乎Ginny Weasley了。

Harry匆匆穿戴好，一路小跑进车库：“我现在有很重要的事情，向莫莉和亚瑟问好，还有Ron。圣诞快乐，Ginny。”

他在车上挂断了电话，像剪断了胸口的线，让在风中摇摆的风筝终于能够在天空中自由。

她说得对，他的心已经被海风和阳光带走了。

被Draco Malfoy带走了。


	18. Chapter 18

第二天早上Hermione醒来的时候，似乎还能闻到身上香甜的黄油味和蛋酒味。Weasley家的晚餐很温馨，莫莉 Weasley是她见过最热心周到的家庭主妇了，她在拥挤的餐桌上很好地照顾到了每一个人，考虑到Weasley庞大的家族——是的，Hermione到现在都没有记清楚Ron每个侄子侄女的名字，毕竟他有五个已婚的哥哥和一个订婚了的妹妹。

她翻了个身，暖洋洋的被窝让她根本不想起床。打开收音机，随手调到一个陌生的电台，闭上眼，胡乱地随着电台哼着曲子。自从她离开家到洛杉矶闯荡，很少能回顾这么轻松惬意的旧时光了。

这让她想起了远在明尼苏达乡下的父母。也是一样老旧的房子，还有热烘烘的壁炉，窗外是漫天的雪花和呼啸的寒风。小时候她最喜欢每天睁开眼的时候，听见楼下传来隐约的说话声，空气里还带着一股苹果派的甜香。

电台的音乐慢慢到了尾声，她厌烦了广播里传来的聒噪广告词，索性关掉收音机，自得其乐地哼起了瞎编的曲子。哼着哼着，她忽然意识到这段旋律无比熟悉。

她放慢了节奏，一字一句地哼着，试图回忆起它来自哪里。

应该是吉他的声音，她想到，只有吉他，或者还有一个男人的声音。

是Ron Weasley。

她睁开了眼睛。

音符自发地萦绕在她的身边，那么自然，让她听过一遍就深深地刻进了脑海，融进童年的回忆里，使它散发出崭新的气息。

明明是认识不久的新朋友，只听过一遍的陌生旋律，它们却给了她久违的熟悉感，就像……

像家一样。

她一想到这个比喻就忍不住微笑起来。

她又在床上迷迷糊糊地睡了一会儿，直到闹钟提醒她该起床去找Gellert了。她给老人买的衣服还没有送出去呢。

Hermione哼着那首不知名的歌，发动了车子。一路上明亮的雪景十分赏心悦目，她甚至有心情和路边雪地里玩耍的少年们问好。尽管没有得到回应，她还是笑容满面地把车停在了Gellert家门前。

他们的小课程终于有了一些小进展，起码Gellert能不依靠拐杖地在客厅里走上小半圈了。瑜伽和按摩椅起了一点作用，还有Hermione不厌其烦的鼓励。Hermione朝他再三保证他做得到，这给了老人很大的支持。而就在明天晚上，该是证明这两周以来努力的时候了。

“嘿。”身后有个声音忽然叫住了Hermione，“你是谁？”

她回头，看见在雪地上的少年们慢慢聚拢起来，停在栅栏旁，上下打量着她和身后的房子。发声的是为首的半大少年，青春期的变声让他的声音粗糙难听，他一脚踩上木桩，斜眼看着Hermione。

“我是Hermione Granger，来这里度假的。”她刚一说话，就有人发出了嘲笑。“美国妞。”她听见一个不屑的声音说道，这让她挺直了脊背，戒备地看向来人。

“你和这老头什么关系？”那个男孩又问，他恶劣的口气让Hermione皱起了眉头。她想起Ron和她第一次来时他提到的其他人对Gellert的态度，无论是结仇的阿不福思还是不友好的邻居，都让她意识到这群不良少年来意不善。她退后一步，打算随时逃跑。

“我是他的朋友。”Hermione抬起头说道。她的回答让这群男孩发出刺耳的大笑，他们有人已经跨过了栅栏朝她走来，Hermione一步步朝后退，但男孩们更快地朝她聚拢。

“杀人犯的朋友该是什么人呢？”其中有个棕发少年故意问道，其他少年跟着起哄，还有人下流地吹了一声流氓哨。

Hermione估算着她与这群流氓之间的距离，就在一瞬间，她抓起地上的雪撒向来人，转身就跑。

她知道自己不是这群人的对手，必须向其他人求救才行。Hermione的动作出其不意，确实让其中几个男孩的眼睛被雪迷住了，但这也激起了这群少年的怒气。他们迅速追上了Hermione，把她摁倒在Gellert的门前，她的额角狠狠撞上了老人家门口的台阶。

“你这个臭婊子。”混乱中她听见好几个声音在骂她，尽管隔着厚重的衣服，还有轻重不一的拳脚落在她身上。他们还试图将她拖下台阶，但Gellert打开了门。

“狗杂种们。”她听见Gellert用粗哑的德语大声叫骂着，还有他的拐杖在空中挥舞时发出的“呼呼”声。不良少年们立刻退开了，他们相互呼叫着逃跑，还不忘回头嘲笑着老人不中用的手脚。Hermione终于从台阶上翻过身来，她看见Gellert怒气冲冲地走回来，拐杖敲打在雪地上发出钝响。

“我的枪在哪……我要让他们见见血……我的枪……”Gellert完全忽略了还坐在台阶上的Hermione，他的五官扭曲在一起，眼白充血，但嘴角却上扬着，像是享受着某种狩猎的快感。

Hermione顾不得疼痛，她想要爬起来阻止Gellert，她的靴子在压实的雪地上打滑，让她无法保持平衡。有人比她更快一步将她扶起来：“发生了什么？”

她用力抓住Ron的手臂站起来：“阻止他！他在找枪！”

Ron的脸色立刻难看起来，他将Hermione扶到路边，就冲进了Gellert的房间里。Hermione揉了揉痛得麻木的膝盖，想要跟进去劝住Gellert，一声枪响将她定在了原地。恐慌席卷了她，向来聪明的大脑一片空白，她几乎无法想象发生了什么。

那枚子弹也许击中了某个人。

屋子里静悄悄的，Hermione扶着墙一点点走过客厅，顺着光线踏进了书房。她屏息推开半掩的门，看见Ron瘫坐在地上，Gellert倚在书架旁，捂着心口喘息。

书桌前的玻璃全被震碎了，冷风从窗口灌进来，将桌上的书页吹得哗哗作响。Ron惊魂未定地从地上爬起来，他把掉在地上的霰弹枪踢到角落里，就如同抽空了力气般靠在门边。老人还在原地，他盯着地板，眼中一片混沌。

“Gellert？”

Hermione的声音让他回到了现实中。他惊恐地看向门口的年轻人，大喊道：“滚出去！”女孩眼中的惊慌和困惑让他难堪，没有在一个小辈面前展现出衰弱和失控更让他感到耻辱。Gellert踉跄地走到门边，用力推搡着两位年轻人，他不顾Hermione的哀求与质问，把他们赶出了门外。

无论Hermione再怎么敲打大门，Gellert始终拒绝回应。没过一会儿，他听见红发的年轻人劝她回去处理伤口，敲门声渐渐停住了。他挑开窗帘缝隙，目送着男人搀扶着她上了车。

Gellert拖着疲惫的身躯回到客厅。他盯着散落一地的装饰品，以及女孩匆忙离开时留下的东西。半晌，他弯腰捡起了那个柔软的包裹。


	19. Chapter 19

Draco Malfoy站在别墅阳台的二楼，他撑住栏杆，俯瞰着灯火通明的城市。他曲起食指，指腹还残留着Harry冷淡苦涩的香水味。

他有着迷人的伦敦口音和得体的谈吐，表情冷漠，但镜片后明亮的眼神能说明他有多享受和Draco在一起的时光。

“Harry Potter。”他轻声念道，有些着迷于音节从他唇齿间滑过时的口感，他试着模仿Harry的口音念了一遍自己的名字，却因为这种无意义的举动忍不住翘起了嘴角。他的大脑不受控制地闪回着两人独处时的片段，Draco不意外地发现他记得每一个细节。

他记得Harry谈到喜爱的作家时不停挥舞的双手，还有他尝试墨西哥菜时被辣到皱起的眉头； 他喝到酩酊大醉时泛红的脸颊，以及他在海边散步时嘴角惬意的弧度。他听得见Harry来不及说完笑话就笑起来的爽朗笑声，也看得见他侧身吻Harry时他颤动的眼睫。

尽管Harry总是自嘲自己是个孤僻自闭的怪胎，Draco却觉得，从他第一次走进那家餐馆开始，他就发现了一颗蒙尘的明珠。他如实地把自己的想法告诉了Harry，却换来男人困惑又羞涩的表情。

他的反应取悦了Draco。原本刻薄无情的一张嘴，在Harry的面前，只能吐露不加掩饰的情话和缱绻爱语。他的心中仿佛种下了一口酒泉，爱情汩汩流出，从他的唇齿间过渡到Harry的唇齿间，让共饮琼液的两人因此沉浸在微醺的甜蜜之中。

可是生活不是有情饮水饱。他还需要面包，还需要工作，因为他还有需要承担的责任。

他还无法承受更复杂的关系。他的生活已经是一团乱麻，不敢也不能将Harry卷进更复杂的生活里。掐断刚萌芽的种子总比砍掉虬结的藤蔓来得轻松，他如此安慰自己，毕竟Harry也是这么想的。

然而在心底某处，他也许还期待着一点神迹。

Draco深吸一口气，让自己露出一个笑容，他大步走下楼梯，想要朝客厅里的人说些什么，门铃声忽然响起。

“我来开门。”他示意道，转身朝大门走去。

Harry冷得打了个寒噤。他出来得匆忙，只穿了一件单衣。这里的气候太宜人，只有夜晚才能提醒他已经到了深冬，他站在深夜里，希望能有一丝奇迹等着他。

他听见一串脚步声，接着是门锁转动的“咔哒”声。

是Draco Malfoy。他穿着柔软的居家服，没有发胶固定的金发散下来，顺从地贴在他的脸颊旁，他的脸上还洋溢着没有散去的笑容。

显然Harry的到来超出了他的预期。他惊讶地看着Harry，忽然想起了什么，用身体堵住了门。

Harry没有注意到这些，他迫不及待地朝前走一步，笑着说道：“Surprise！”

“哦，当然。”Draco也忍不住笑起来，他无意识地重复着自己的话，害怕又期待Harry接下来会说什么。

“你知道，我刚才在家里一边整理稿子一边思考我们之间的关系，我忽然意识到，其实我的生活并没有那么复杂，而你我的小问题也许还不足以让我无法处理。而且——”

Draco的心提了起来，Harry刚才的那一番话让他高兴又困惑，而他的心神还有一半停留在客厅里，他看着Harry发亮的双眼，几乎忘记了他在说什么。

“——我想对我今天下午的无礼道歉，我不应该拒绝邀请你进屋，我只是，我当时在思考着别的事情，如果你——”

客厅里传来一阵碗杯碰撞的声音。

Harry想要说到一半的话就停在了舌尖，他从自我剖白中解脱开，忽然意识到Draco并没有和他一样专注在对话中，他遮掩大门的动作，时不时回头的眼神，都透露着一个事实。

“对不起，你不是一个人？”

他忽然想起了不小心看见的Draco手机显示屏上的“MyAngel”，以及他说过的“复杂的生活”，甚至还有一开始他们认识的契机。

他只不过是想要一场一夜情而已。

深夜里的寒风卷过，带走他仅剩的一点温度。胸口那条蛰伏已久的毒蛇再次蠢蠢欲动，它张大嘴巴，发出“嘶嘶”的恫吓，一口将他的五脏六腑都浸满了毒液。

他竟然犯了如此愚蠢的错误，一次又一次陷入不道德的泥淖，而他对此竟毫无所觉。

“对不起，是我太愚蠢了，再见。”Harry干巴巴地说道，他不知道除了这句话还能说什么。他的自尊和满腔爱恋被命运一把抓住，抛向高空又狠狠摔落，那以为可以自由翱翔的风筝在暴风雨里被拆得七零八落，消失在黑暗里。

“不，不用道歉。”Draco还想解释，他忽然意识到Harry误会了什么，一个声音打断了他。

“Daddy？”一颗金色的小脑袋从Draco和门板间的缝隙里钻出来。

Daddy？Harry还沉浸在自我悲伤中，他循着声源望去，看见那个缩小版的DracoMalfoy正好奇地打量着他。

“是的，我是Daddy。”Draco叹了一口气，“Scorpius，这是Harry；Harry，这是我的天使，Scorpius。”

“Oh，Hi，Scorpius。”这完全超出了Harry的意料。他的视线在一大一小两人之间来回移动，不知道开口说些什么。

“你也喜欢星际迷航吗？”小家伙忽然指着Harry兴奋地大叫起来，他拉住他爸爸的手用力地摇晃。

Harry低头看了看自己身上的T恤的花纹，好极了。他蹲下身，举起手，摆出“LLAP”的手势朝他问好：“你好，舰长。”

金发的小男孩严肃地回了一个礼，说道：“你好，大副。欢迎登舰。”他又把手捂在嘴边，对他爸爸悄悄说：“快请他进来呀！”他的声音太大了，稚嫩而认真的口吻让Harry根本无法违背他的请求。

Draco惊讶地与Harry对视了一眼，他把小男孩抱起来，拉开门：“欢迎登舰，大副。”

小男孩立刻露出了缺了一颗牙的灿烂笑容。一进门，他就迫不及待地挣脱了他爸爸的怀抱，好奇地打量着他新晋的大副，Harry也蹲下身任他打量，只是小心地听着屋子里是否还有其他的动静。

女主人的动静。

“Scorpius，你愿意帮爸爸准备一点热巧克力吗？他看起来冻坏了。”Draco出声解围，小男孩这才将注意力从Harry的身上移开。Draco用五个迷你棉花糖为自己和Harry争取了一点独处时间，Harry立刻开口。

“快点告诉我，这到底是怎么回事？他妈妈呢？”

Draco摇了摇头。

“你是……D-I-V-O-R-C-E-D？”

Harry朝厨房看了一眼那个幼小的身影，他熟练地拖动小板凳，高度恰好让他够着架子上的可可罐。

“W-I-D-O-W-E-R。”

Harry睁大了眼睛。

“七年了。”Draco苦笑一声，“很抱歉没有告诉你这件事。”

“不不不，你完全不需要道歉，是我……”

“爸爸！我想要一些热水！”Scorpius稚嫩的声音从厨房传来。

“当然。”Draco立刻回应道，“让我检查一下你放了几粒迷你棉花糖？”

“五粒！我给我的大副放了六粒！”

Harry好奇地跟着Draco去了厨房，他看着男人替儿子倒上热水，将棉花糖一颗颗丢进香甜的热可可里。他接过男人手中的杯子，道谢。

热可可的表面浮着六粒雪白绵软的小棉花糖。这让Harry的心一下子柔软下来，他朝Scorpius道谢，轻轻吹了吹滚烫的液体。

小男孩对他抱有极大的热情。他喋喋不休地念叨着他有多喜欢星际迷航，还抱怨他爸爸总是抽不出时间陪他看完全部。

“哪怕他给我要到了威廉 夏特纳的签名！”小男孩漏风的口音里有着强烈不满。

“向你保证一定陪你去看完。”Draco举手投降，可他在Scorpius心中显然没有多少信任值，因为小男孩立刻叫起来：“你上一次也是这么说的！”

他气鼓鼓的样子逗笑了Harry，但很快，Scorpius就把这个小插曲遗忘到脑后，强烈邀请Harry去参观他的游戏室，他想要朝Harry分享他所有引以为傲的收藏品。Draco来不及阻止他，而Harry也不忍让Scorpius眼中的星光熄灭，他跟随着Scorpius的脚步走进房间，Draco替他们打开星空仪，在点点星光中查看Scorpius的所有战利品。

Harry仔细听着他对每件藏品如数家珍，意识到Draco到底有多宠爱他的小男孩。三个人躺在地毯上，看着天花板上旋转的星座轨迹，躺在中间的Scorpius满足地叹了一口气：“你是我爸爸带回家的第一个朋友，这种感觉太好了。Harry，你能经常来吗？”

“Scorpius。”Draco出声警告他。

Harry很想拒绝，但话到了嘴边，“……我的荣幸。”

他的回答换来了Scorpius大大的笑容。小男孩立刻趴在Harry的耳边，兴奋地问道：“你会讲故事吗？我想听童话故事！”

“你知道吗？”Harry也侧过身注视着他，“我是个童话说书人。”

Scorpius高兴地大叫起来。

Scorpius没能听到故事的结尾，他在快结束的时候终于睡着了。Draco小心托着他的头将他抱回了卧室，让Harry在楼下随便参观。

他在厨房里徘徊了片刻，看见橱柜上贴着大大小小的菜谱，还仔细研究了一下留在冰箱门上的通知书。

“你对小孩子很有一套。”Draco的声音从他身后传来。Harry回过头，看见他松开了衬衫的第一颗纽扣，长长舒了一口气。

“Scorpius是我见过最可爱的孩子。”

他的夸奖取悦了Draco，年轻的父亲脸上满是骄傲：“他很贴心，虽然有时候过于急切了——他总觉得他有责任保护我。这有点让人困扰，但是是好的困扰。”

“我只是想知道你为什么不早告诉我。”Harry注视着他，开口问道。

这是一个意料之中的问题。Draco做了个深呼吸，说道：“因为我从不跟我的床伴谈起他。”

他用了Harry最害怕听到的那个词——“床伴”。

“我知道这很恶劣，我是那个邀请你共度午餐，希望了解更多彼此的人。但是，Harry，无意冒犯，除非我十分熟悉一个人，非常想要与之更进一步，否则对我来说做一个单身汉还是更容易点。”

“Scorpius的妈妈是难产去世的。从那以后，我既是爸爸，又是妈妈。他还是个婴儿的时候，我只能待在家里看报表，每天半夜还要爬起来哄他睡觉，给他泡牛奶；他大一点的时候我不得不把他送去保姆那儿，开决策会的时候还要担心他会不会被别的孩子欺负；哪怕是现在，我白天要上班，还要飞去各地开会、签协议，晚上要陪他完成学校的作业；我要出席各种酒会，也出席他的家长会，周末陪他烤义卖饼干，每周四早上要去学校做义工，我甚至要陪他做圣诞演出的章鱼头套！在这么复杂的生活里，能做回真实的自己太难了。我宁愿把其他关系维持在一种更便捷、更简单的层面，你能懂吗，Harry？”

Harry静静地看着这位单亲爸爸，他找不到任何理由来反驳。

“上周他住在爷爷奶奶家，我才有一点时间，稍微从喘不过气的生活里抽出身，不再是一个担心牛仔裤上随时溅上牛奶的爸爸，我也才……遇到了你。我无法想象我该如何向一个陌生人解释我复杂的双面生活，也不愿冒险，让他认识一个马上就要离开的人。”

“是啊，”Harry说道，“鉴于我马上就要离开了。”

“我们的世界相隔太远了，”Draco叹道，“我在加州，你来自遥远的伦敦；我是个唯利是图的电影投资人，而你，是个聪明迷人的作家。”

Harry忍不住笑了一下，低声说道：“我想，我们之间的关系远远超过了‘复杂’的程度。”

他们陷入了沉默，良久，Harry故作轻松地开口道：“好吧，既然我们现在还只是，做过一次睡过两次的陌生人，我想及时结束这种关系还不算太晚。”

“这种关系听起来糟糕透了。”Draco轻轻摇了摇头，他的脸上混杂着不得不揭开真相的痛苦和坦诚后解脱的释然。Harry想要上前给他一个拥抱，但有一股力量阻止了他。他内心深处的声音在说，不要再靠近Draco Malfoy了。

趁你还没有完全陷进去，让这段感情停留在此处。

留在洛杉矶的暖风中，留在这遥远的异国他乡里。


	20. Chapter 20

她已经坐在那里，花了一整天的时间思考该如何再次出现在Gellert的面前。早些时候的突发情况让原本井井有条的一切瞬间被打乱，Gellert防备而惊慌的神情让Hermione想起了他们初次见面的那个雪夜。这让她感到挫败，仿佛许多天来的友好相处都只是她的一厢情愿，Gellert Grindelwald 依旧是那个脾气又臭又坏的孤僻老头。

想到这里，Hermione只能又深深地叹了一口气。她的动作牵动了额头的伤口，早已包扎好的纱布里隐隐渗出一丝血迹。桌上的伯爵红茶已经凉透了，她拿起茶杯准备用热茶好好温暖一下肠胃。

电话就是在她等待茶包的时候响起的。她看到来电显示，感觉心情好了不少。

“Hi，Harry！最近怎么样？”

“我正在格里菲斯天文台。”男人轻松愉快的声音透露出他的好心情，略微嘈杂的背景音让他听起来有些模糊，“这里的景色可真美，能俯瞰整座城市。”

“哦太好了，我真高兴你能享受洛杉矶。现在是太平洋时间……”Hermione看了一眼挂钟，“还是早上呢，你应该傍晚的时候去，洛杉矶的日落和夜景才是美不甚收。”

“我会留心的。你怎么样，还习惯伦敦郊区的生活吗？”

“哦，说到这个，我正好想问问你的意见……哦，对不起，有个电话。”Hermione看了一眼屏幕，“你能等一会吗？别挂，我马上就来。”

得到Harry肯定的答复后，Hermione立刻绷紧身体接起了这个电话，她还来不及开口，一个傲慢又懒散的声音说道：

“你打算递交辞呈了吗Granger，还没有滚回来工作？”

“如果你只是为了消遣我才打这通电话，那么再见。”

“别高估自己，你还没资格作为我的消遣。你的年终总结放哪了？”

“我发到你邮箱了，打印版在你办公桌靠窗书架第二排左侧的文件夹里。你能等一会吗？我在和Harry打电话。哦对了，就是你之前闯进我家时冒犯了的Harry。告诉我你后来没对他做什么吧？”

“当然没有。”Draco飞快地回答，他顿了一下，漫不经心地问：“他好吗？”

“我想他应该挺好的。”

“你想？”

“你需要我帮你问一下吗？”

“当然。”

Hermione只好转向了Harry的电话：“抱歉，刚才是我的上司，你见过的，他特别讨人厌。”

“Draco吗？他怎么样？”

“哇哦。” Hermione困惑地笑了，她再次看了一眼手机屏幕确定对面是Harry，“Malfoy刚才叫我问你过得好不好。”

她真是不明白，为什么Draco Malfoy会对只见过一面的陌生人如此上心。而很快，Harry的回答让她心中警铃大作。

“我当然很好，现在正准备去一家他推……很有名的餐厅吃早午餐。你能帮我问问他现在好不好吗？”Harry快速地回答道，好像他正等着Malfoy问这个问题一样。

一个令她愤怒的猜想渐渐浮出水面。Hermione只觉得她的大脑被人投放了一颗炸弹，火焰和气流快要把她的理智冲到九霄云外去了，她做了个深呼吸，欢快地回答道：“我还没有问，你能再等一下吗？我马上回来。”

“没问题。”

她立刻摁下切换键，冲着手机大吼道：“我真不敢相信你他妈会睡了我的换屋同伴！”

Harry倒抽了一口冷气：“他告诉你了？”

天哪。Hermione懊恼地拍上了自己的额头，又被伤口痛得打了个哆嗦，她忍着痛朝Harry道歉：“我忘记切线了，你再等一下。”她低头确认自己按下了那个键，把怒气全撒在了Draco Malfoy身上：

“看在上帝的份上，你就不能把你那点放荡收一收，我早就告诫过你了，别动他！而你，却在这么短时间内毫无顾忌地把手伸进了一个可怜的来异乡散心的陌生男人的内裤里！”

电话那头是长久的沉默。Hermione还想说什么，只听见对方轻轻叹息一声，无奈地说道：“还是我，Hermione。”

完了。Hermione把手机抱在了胸口，她简直不知道该如何面对Harry，这太尴尬了。她再次朝Harry道歉，并保证她会再打给他才挂断了电话。Hermione狠狠锤了下桌子，只想立刻质问Malfoy，正好他的电话就来了。

“很好，告诉我你到底做了什么。”她像只准备发动攻击的母狮子，毫不留情地朝她的猎物倾泄愤怒。

“我做了点假日烤肉和约克郡布丁，你不喜欢吗？我发誓它们很好吃。”尽管被女人的咆哮吓了一跳，Ron还是老实地回答了她的问题，“我是Ron。我惹你生气了吗？”

“没有没有。”Hermione没法生气了，她被自己接二连三的错误打击得抬不起头，“你还好吗？”

“我很好。所以你不喜欢周日烤肉和约克郡布丁？那只好收起来去餐厅里吃点别的了。”

“我很喜欢！”她连忙宣布道，“对不起，我刚才在朝别人发火。”

“呃，没关系。你想现在过来吃吗？”

Hermione看了一眼冷了的茶杯，她的肚子应景地咕咕叫了。

“乐意之至。” 

Hermione踏进‘陋居’的时候，迎面而来的暖风混合着果木香让她发出满足的叹息。外头的积雪迟迟不化，饥肠辘辘的她走进来时还差点又摔了一跤。

“时间正好。”Ron端着烤盘从后厨走出来，热气腾腾的烤牛肉上浇着鲜香浓郁的酱汁，配上烤西兰花和烤萝卜条，还有土豆泥，Hermione早就迫不及待地坐进了宽大的扶手椅。

她几乎来不及打招呼就先吃了一口烤牛肉：“太好吃了，你的手艺是跟你妈妈学的吗？”

“不完全是。我青春期的时候总是吃不饱，总是看着我妈怎么下厨，好半夜起来偷吃。上大学以后离家远了，不得不想尽办法填满自己的胃。”Ron坐下来，递给她黑胡椒盐，有点不好意思地承认自己的食量惊人，“可惜我的室友们都不会做饭，我只好自己跟着菜谱学。”

“这是我吃过的最棒的烤肉。”美国姑娘总是不吝啬赞美。

“你过奖了。”她的夸奖让Ron又脸红了。高个子的大男孩只好把头埋进晚餐里，偶尔抬起头看着对面的Hermione。

酒足饭饱后，Hermione终于能长舒一口气，抱着啤酒瓶坐在那里赞美食物。

“英国菜没有我想象的那么难吃，之前我真的以为只有薯条和炸鱼排了呢。但这么多天下来，我反而胖了不少。”她半是埋怨半是满足地喝了一口啤酒，“之前买的衣服都要穿不上了。”

“你穿什么都挺好看的。”Ron红着脸说道，他朴实的恭维让喝了第三瓶啤酒的Hermione又大笑起来，脸上泛起健康的粉色。她笑盈盈地望向Ron，后者连脖子都变了颜色。

她逗着男人，心下一动。

“没有冒犯的意思，我很好奇，你为什么总是脸红？我夸你做的牛肉很好吃的时候，还有我说你写的曲子很好听的时候。”

“这都没什么大不了的。”Ron放下啤酒瓶，咕哝道，“都是些不值一提的东西，我也没那么好。”

“英国男人都像你这么谦虚吗？在我看来，你是个很特别的男人。你拥有一家这么温暖的酒吧，会下厨，会弹吉他。你还有个人人称羡的美好家庭，还有要好的朋友，这难道不该是值得骄傲和感激的吗？”

她一番真诚的话在Ron听来反而是过度赞美了，他摇摇头，说道：“这间酒吧是我爸爸留给我的，因为我的哥哥们都用不上。你知道我是最小的那个男孩，谁都比我有出息。Charlie是驻埃及大使馆的外交官，Bill在银行工作，Percy刚当上市长助理，双胞胎也经营着自己的玩具公司。我妹妹也在出版社当图书编辑，最近要转职成为专栏作家了呢。只有我，一心想要成为足球运动员，但是没通过选拔，进了个不知名大学读工程，毕业后找不到工作才回家，接手了我爸爸的酒吧。我是人们眼里最不争气的那个小儿子，只能留在老家，过着酒吧老板枯燥无味的日子。”

Hermione听着，她坐起了身子，把手搭上Ron的手背。

“你不用安慰我。”他笑了笑，“我只是在说事实。我就是那么不起眼，没有长处。唯一幸运的大概是交到了Harry这样铁的好兄弟。他也经常像你这样鼓励我，但是我知道自己的位置。”

“是你低估了自己。”Hermione低声说道，“你太在乎和别人做比较了。”

“人人都会相互比较，只不过我身边优秀的人太多了，无论是我的几个兄长，还是我的好哥们，而我只是最平凡的那个。”

“当然不，你是我见过最优秀的几个人之一！”

她的辩白逗笑了Ron，男人抽回手，拍拍Hermione的手背：“美国姑娘都像你这样善解人意吗？不用安慰我，像你这么优秀的漂亮姑娘，身边肯定有比我厉害得多的人。”

Hermione一把抓住Ron的手，坚持自己的看法：“不，你是。听着，我上小学的时候，因为门牙很大，被同学起外号叫做‘海狸’，这个外号一直持续到我上八年级，我妈妈带我去做了矫正手术，接着我被叫了四年的‘牙套妹’。我为此不知道多少次躲在女厕所里嚎啕大哭，为了报复他们我只能拼命地学习，用考上最好的大学来告诉他们我不只是一个‘带着畸形牙套死读书的丑丫头’。大学以后我摘下了牙套，忽然所有男生都注意到了我的存在，开始围绕着我打转。可我还是活在高中的阴影里，自卑地觉得他们追我是为了追到手以后嘲笑我。你可以说我是个出色的白领，但在人际交往方面我实在是糟糕得可怕。”她一口气把憋在心里的故事倒了个干净，不由自主地，她甚至提起了Krum出轨的事情。

对面的男人静静地听着她的叙述，当他听到Hermione在Krum的衣服上发现了别的女人的口红印时，甚至忍不住打断她：“如果我在场，肯定要打断他的鼻梁。”

Hermione“噗嗤”一声笑了出来：“我没有打他，我把他赶出了我的房子，还泼了他一桶冷水。”

“干得好，姑娘。”他拍拍Hermione的手，举起啤酒瓶与她碰杯。

Hermione喝掉最后一口酒，只觉得这么多天的郁气都融化在了酒精里，从毛孔中散发了出去。她忽然发现这是个很好的切入点，把话题又转回到了Ron的身上：“你瞧，这也是你的一个优点！”

“什么？”

“你很值得信任，我本来把这段失败的恋爱当作一种耻辱，但在你面前我就不经意地说出来了。这也是我喜欢你的一个地方，Harry也告诉过我，你对朋友很忠诚。”

她突如其来的赞美又让Ron忍不住脸上发烫了。他想要避开Hermione的注视，但她的鼓励还犹言在耳，Ron试着强迫自己与Hermione对视，试着接受她的赞美。

明亮的灯光自上而下洒在Hermione瘦削的脸庞上，原本高鼻深目的五官更加精致漂亮。她散发着从另一个国度带来的自信和美丽，还有身上若有若无的甜美芳香。

而她也在注视着他，注视着这个有些羞涩而真诚的英国男人。她忽然意识到，她在伦敦的每一天几乎都是这个男人陪同度过的，他不算英俊，但是举止得体，而且乐于助人。他有一股“家”的气息。

这正是独身在外的Hermione最无法抗拒的气息。

他们凝望彼此，如同对方有种天然的吸引力，诱惑着两人慢慢靠近，眼中只有彼此，呼吸纠缠。

门檐上的风铃忽然响了起来。Ginny Weasley夹着风雪走进了屋子，她妆容精致，但眼中风雨欲来。

“哥，Harry有给你其他联络方式吗？他不接我的电话。”

“看在上帝的份上！”Ron从椅子上跳起来，仿佛有人拿火钳烫了他的屁股。他半恼怒半羞愧地惊呼道，匆匆走向他妹妹，“没有，不过你可以问问Hermione，Harry正在她家住着呢。”

“如果你需要的话。”Hermione立刻说道，她抓住离她最近的啤酒瓶就喝起来，完全没意识到瓶子里是空的。

Ginny的眼神在两人之间来回扫动着，她似乎察觉到了什么，忽然改变了主意：“算了，也不一定非他不可。给我一箱啤酒吧，我今晚去Neville家住。”

Ron狐疑地看了她一眼，还是进后厨替她搬了一箱啤酒。他跟在他妹妹的后面，念叨着叫她不要多喝。

Hermione故作镇定地坐在原处等着Ron回来，Ron手心的温度还在她的手背残留，他絮絮叨叨的声音在屋外听不清楚。她看着桌上还未开动的甜点和空啤酒瓶，忽然捂住了发烫的脸颊。


	21. Chapter 21

Harry猛然从手掌中抬起头。他眼前的屏幕早就一片漆黑，倒映出那张疲倦的脸。他叹了口气，合上了电脑。这已经数不清是第几次在赶稿的途中走神了。他的大脑像一辆失控的列车，无论他如何努力想要调转方向，结局总是在“Draco Malfoy”的悬崖上一冲而下，跌入深渊。

别再去想一个陌生人了。他告诫自己。

但往往越是想要淡忘，回忆越发纤毫毕现。

自从上次离开Draco Malfoy的房子，Harry试着回到一个人的假期里。只是他不再需要疗伤，也没有了另一个人的陪伴。他去了所有Draco曾经提到但两人未能成行的地方，尝了Draco推荐却来不及一同去品尝的美食。也有其他的陌生人来搭讪，有男有女，但他在聊天的时候，总会想起那个金发男人初次见面时傲慢的神情和挑逗的言语。

Luna是唯一察觉到他精神状况的人。“我从你的连载能看得出来。为什么那个男孩不再去找那个女孩了？他是不是被其他人吸引了？”她用轻柔的声音质问他，“Harry，你知道你的故事一直和你本身的境遇有着联系。我可以轻易地从你的稿件中读出你的情绪。在你之前的探险悬疑故事中，你总是用跌宕起伏的故事来淡化主人公的爱情，又或者根本没有。这个缺点在你的新连载中将会暴露无遗，因为这将是一个爱情故事，一个情感与奇遇交织的都市童话。”

“可是Luna，你知道我没有任何这方面的成功经验。”

“你正在有。”她像一个握有预言的女巫，“你的每一个单词都在告诉我。Harry，这个世界上唯有两件事情无法隐藏。”

Harry只能选择挂断电话。上帝知道他有多希望Luna说的是真的，可是他注定不能和Draco有更长久的相处。你明天就要离开了，他告诉自己，难道不应该选择一个不那么悲伤的方法和这座城市告别吗？

他在最后一个下午去市中心挑选好了要寄给所有人的明信片，从邮局回来的路上不知不觉开到了Draco的家门前。他停在摇曳的棕榈树下，看着那栋漂亮的洋房在暧昧的黄昏里亮起温暖的灯光，看着草坪上的麋鹿花灯和圣诞老人，还有在车库旁一艘闪闪发光的企业号——他真是不放过任何一个溺爱他的小男孩的机会，Harry的嘴角浮起一个微笑——他不知道看了多久，才下决心离开。

应该回去收拾行李了。

Draco Malfoy已经数不清自己是第几次拿起电话又放下了。他坐在宽大的书房里，无心阅读小学老师留给Scorpius的期末评语。他知道自己的儿子有些孤僻，在学校里没有多少朋友，但毫无疑问他是优秀的，对喜爱的事物充满热情，他只是不擅长和陌生人接触，太过害羞而已。他想起Harry来访的那天，Scorpius闪闪发亮的眼神和发自内心的笑容，以及对小男孩的热情有些不知所措，却依旧充满善意地接纳了他的Harry，Draco心中再次响起了一个声音。

去找Harry吧。那个真正的Draco在怂恿他，你知道他是你唯一想要的。

可是我们之间的距离太远了。他惯有的面具提醒着他，想想吧，异国恋，文化差异，你的事业，还有你的Scorpius。你能确定Harry会放下在伦敦的一切来和你在一起吗？又或者，他能接受一个忙碌的单亲爸爸？如果你真的欣赏他，就应该明白你只是他生命中的一个意外，让他回到原本规划好的世界里，而你也应该继续戴着虚伪的面具，活在你的世界里。

可是我爱他啊，他听见自己辩白道。如果我不去挽留他，我就永远失去他了。

这是维持正常生活的必要代价。

Draco看着明明灭灭的手机屏幕，直到天色渐暗。他起身去开灯，听见门口传来细细的敲门声。

“请进。”

Scorpius柔软的金发从门缝里冒出来，他瞪大眼睛看着他父亲，手上拿着一个猩红色的信封：“爸爸，我给圣诞老人的信该放哪儿？”

他的心化成了一朵甜甜的白云。Draco走过去抱起他的小男孩，轻声说道：“交给爸爸，等你睡熟以后圣诞小精灵会来我这里取走你的信的。你贴好邮票了吗？”

Scorpius扬起信，骄傲地点头。Draco慎重地接过信封，放到自己的抽屉里。他和小男孩吃完了晚餐，陪着他组装起他今年的圣诞礼物——一个有半间屋子那么大的火车轨道，才哄他上床睡觉去了。

他再次回到书桌前，拿出那封给圣诞老人的信。这是他每年的习惯，假装圣诞老人给Scorpius回信，然后在新年的第一天把Scorpius想要的礼物和愿望都一一实现。

他拆开信封，发现今年的愿望出乎意料地薄。Draco取出那张信纸，Scorpius的字迹歪歪扭扭的躺在信纸上。

你好万能的圣诞老人，

我今年的愿望是我爸爸不再孤单一个人。

也希望能有人陪我一起看星际迷航。

我想再次见到Harry，他的故事和你讲的一样好听。

Scorpius Malfoy

Scorpius稚嫩的笔迹像是一把小锤子，将Draco的壳敲开了一条裂缝。他曾经以为自己伪装得很好，能撑起Scorpius的童话世界。但也许小男孩比他更早看清了他自己，他没有说希望有一个新妈妈（这是Draco一直尽力避免的，缺少母爱的童年），而是贴心地希望Draco不再是一个人。

他比你更明白你想要的是谁，Draco。他心里那个声音坚定地说道，你应该和Harry再见一面，起码能告诉他你真实的想法，然后让他去做决定。

Draco匆匆收好了Scorpius的信，夺门而出。

门铃响起的时候Harry刚把最后一件衬衫放进了行李箱。他看了一眼挂钟，发现已经是深夜了。他下楼开门，发现门外站着他心心念念的那个人。

Draco Malfoy的问候方式是一个意料之外的吻。但当Harry碰到了他的双唇时，才明白他这些天来一直渴望的是什么。

他想要的是Draco。而他也这么做了。Harry搂住了Draco的脖子，用力加深了这个吻。他和他唇齿相缠，如同久旷的热恋情侣般用力将对方嵌入自己的身体。理智在Harry把他带入房子的那一刻就彻底崩塌了，热情支配着Harry的身体，让他只想撕开Draco身上碍眼的衣物，好让两人肌肤相亲。

衣服散落在地上，一路延伸到床边。整洁干净的床单早就揉得邹巴巴的，枕头也掉在了地上。Draco侧躺着进入Harry的那一刻两个人都发出了满足的叹息，Harry几乎是哭泣着抓住了床单，而Draco也抓住了他的手。他挺动着腰身，每一次撞击都能感受到Harry热情的回应。Draco低下头亲吻着他光裸的背部，在他的颈侧留下一个个吻痕。

这是Harry第一次在完全清醒的意识下感受性爱。没有酒精的做爱让他更意乱情迷，他无比清醒地认识到他渴望着Draco的肉体，也渴求着他的灵魂。Draco的手在他身上游走，掌心贴在他的腰侧，陷入皮肤的手指带来的轻微疼痛反而更能刺激Harry的感官，让他发出难耐的呻吟。

结束的时候Draco从Harry的身上翻下来，和他并列躺在湿透的床单上喘息。

“刚才真是……太棒了。”Harry喘着气说道，接过Draco捡回来的枕头。他身边的男人也在平复呼吸，同意他的看法。

半晌，Draco说道：“你知道吗，我从没想过会在Granger的床上和人做爱。”

Harry的回答是一个短促的笑声。Draco侧过身，撑起脑袋看着他：“你的书会在北美发行吗？会有签售会吗？”

“会有，但是不多。”Harry诚实地说道，“在这之前我只去过纽约。你呢？会去伦敦吗？”

“我大部分时间我只是飞去开会，立刻就回。”

他的回答让整间屋子陷入了沉默。Harry已经能勾勒出一段异国关系的故事线了，也许他们能从飞到对方的城市约会开始，也许前三个月是最完美的，然后在第四个月的时候，他或者Draco开始厌倦了这种长距离的飞行和短暂的相聚，Draco还有儿子需要照顾，无法离开太久；而他也许会因为长途飞行和不固定的作息变得暴躁易怒，无法按时交稿的压力更会雪上加霜，他会将这种不稳定的情绪发泄在Draco的身上。接着，他们的关系会变得紧张，最后变成累赘，在电话吵架和冷战中让爱被蹉跎，最后不得不怀着两颗破碎的心分手，让彼此得到解脱。

只是想到这一点，就让Harry心如刀绞。他看向Draco，发现对方的眼神里也充满着矛盾和歉意。他们想到一块儿去了。

Harry伸出手抚摸Draco的脸，无声的叹息让后者只能闭上眼感受Harry，他沉默良久，苦涩地开口：“也许我今晚不该来。”

“当然不。”Harry下意识地反驳，“我很高兴你能来。”

“但我也许只能来说再见。”Draco倾身给了他一个吻：“我只是……我失控了，也许我压抑得太久了。”他的额头与Harry的相碰，痛苦仿佛能通过两人的皮肤传递，“我一直想要说服自己我能做到和你告别，但这太难了。”

Harry无声地点头。Draco的再次出现填补了他这些天来的空白，但甜蜜过后，现实还在提醒着他十个小时后他就要离开这个国家，离开这个男人了。

“别勉强自己，Draco。”他安慰着男人，“我知道这有多困难……别笑话我，我觉得我人生中每一段情感都只有痛苦和悲伤。也许上帝决定了我的命运该坎坷，好让我能学会坦然面对生离死别。”

他想起了记忆中早就模糊的父母，年少时离他而去的教父，还有曾求而不得的红发女孩。现在，他不得不学会与另一段夭折在襁褓里的爱情告别。

“我从未想过我们之间会有结果，但是这不妨碍我意识到我对你的感情。”Harry低声说道，而Draco的眼中已噙满泪水，“Draco，我爱上你了。我对此毫不后悔。”

他不敢看Draco的眼睛，只能假装对枕套的线头产生了极大的兴趣。他没有看见Draco眼中的惊讶和欣喜，以及退缩。

Draco只有在这一刻才意识到他对Harry做了什么。他和Harry发生了一夜情，还在那之后对他纠缠不休，等到Harry陷进他的甜言蜜语之后，又用现实将Harry推开，与他约定保持距离。可就在今晚，他还是按捺不住赶来见了他一面，还又上了床。甚至，在他来见Harry之前，卑鄙地用Scorpius的愿望来给自己找了一个虚伪的理由，想利用Harry的同情心来套牢他。

而Harry给予他的，却是一份毫无保留的爱情。

Draco凝视着眼前的英国男人，在昏暗的灯光下他是那么可爱，真挚。他无法回应Harry，他不想再用不确定的未来让这个人伤心。

Harry还想说什么，但Draco用唇瓣堵住了他的话语。


	22. Chapter 22

Gellert坐在摇椅上，盯着忽明忽暗的炉火。往常的这个时候他早就换好睡衣，给自己热水袋灌满水，倚在床头读一本书了。他昨天失控地把Hermione和她的朋友赶出门后，Gellert不确定自己还会期待什么。

他的视线扫过客厅里多出来的一台跑步机，还有靠在墙角的瑜伽垫，忽然觉得一切都是那么愚蠢。他像着了魔一样相信那个美国姑娘能让他重拾信心，也与她打赌直面Albus Dumbledore，可是，他知道这个赌注只不过是自己想要再见Albus的一个借口。这么多年过去，没有人知道他从未宣诸于口的噩梦里是谁一闪而过的背影，他偶尔失神的片刻回想的是谁年少时期的笑容。

他深知这么多年来，他与Albus走向了完全不同的两条路，以至于古稀之年回首，那些年轻时的梦想都已不再鲜活。Gellert已经很久不曾回忆往事了，他的晚年如同清教徒般刻板单调，没有人与他亲近，也没有人能告诉他住在一里之遥的Albus的近况。

也只有这个时候他才感慨起Hermione Granger的莽撞无知，在风雪交加的夜晚能对他伸出手，甚至再送他回家后还坚持不懈地来拜访。

然而这种鲁莽是有代价的。Gellert深知自己内心潜伏着一条盘踞已久的毒蛇，他骨子里驱散不掉的暴虐和愤怒像被囚禁的山洪，一旦有任何缺口，都会使他筑起的高墙崩塌，泛滥成灾。

而Hermione已经窥见了这种可能性，他可以从女孩惊惧的脸上看出来，她害怕他。这是他长年战争中在俘虏脸上见过最多的神情了。

Gellert深吸一口气，他知道他已经失去了一份微薄的友谊，和一丝再见到Albus的希望。

“咚咚咚。”敲门声传来的时候，Gellert正准备起身回卧室。他不知道谁还会在晚上来拜访一个孤僻的怪老头，不以为意地走向卧室。

敲门声坚持不懈地响着，他不得不去开门。

“你最好有什么重要的事，不然我就用拐杖打断你的腿。”他开门的时候威胁道，迎面而来的却是Hermione的满面笑容：“晚上好，Gellert。你准备好去参加晚餐了吗？”

“我以为……？”他愣住了，不可置信地看着眼前的美国姑娘，随即沉下脸来，“我不会去的，女孩。”

“你当然会。”她热情地说道，好像之前的那场暴风雨从未发生过，“你答应过我你会出席的，你不是想再见Dumbledore教授一面吗？还在等什么。”她敏捷地拉住了Gellert的袖子，借着灯光，Hermione惊喜地叫起来：“你喜欢我给你买的衬衫吗？领结呢？”

她迫不及待地朝Gellert的领口看去，老人下意识地想要遮住那个花俏的领结，但这使得Hermione更加笃定他对聚会的期待了。

“走开，蠢女孩。”Gellert恼羞成怒地推开她的手，但他心里清楚自己并不想这么做。

Hermione看出了他的犹豫，立刻把他拽出了门。

“别推脱啦，我的朋友。看在我马上就要离开的份上，让我们完成你的愿望。”她笑眯眯地说着。Gellert却因为她的称呼失神了一会儿，转眼间，他已经坐在副驾驶座上了。

“别紧张，Gellert。”她拍拍老人的手，发动了车子，“一切都会很完美的。”

她的车子停在Dumbledore教授家外的那一刻，Hermione才觉得自己是真的做到了。她站在Gellert门前时还担心老人不愿见她，但实际上，Gellert的渴望显而易见。也许他是珍视这份短暂的友谊的，Hermione在心里暗自庆幸着，或者他想见Albus的欲望已经大过了一切。

Hermione的朋友不多，她格外珍惜在伦敦待着的这段日子，也特别希望这段旅程能有一个圆满的结局。她下车绕到Gellert的身边，在老人想要拿起拐杖的时候按住了他的手。

“你可以的，Gellert。”她低声说道，伸手挽过他的臂弯，将他搀扶下来。Gellert没有拒绝她，只是颤抖着的手出卖了他的内心。

Dumbledore教授家的花园里早就挂满了圣诞装饰，半掩着的大门里传来人们的高声谈笑，还有隐隐约约的圣诞颂歌。她已经看见孩子们跑动的身影，空气中也传来诱人的食物香气。花园小径的路对于Gellert来说是那么短暂，他用尽一生也不敢跨过的那道门槛近在眼前。当他真正踏入大门的那一刻，Gellert反而长舒了一口气。

原来这么容易。他抓住身边女孩的手时这样想到，而Hermione没有放开他。她带着Gellert，朝大厅走去。她知道人们围绕着的中心必然是Albus Dumbledore，他一向如此受人爱戴。

在节日的欢快气氛下没有人意识到那个村庄角落里最孤僻古怪的老头也来了，他们高声举杯，谈论着假日发生的趣事；孩子们的注意力更集中在数不清的糖果和巧克力上，他们在人群中穿梭着，即便撞上某个陌生人也不会遭到责骂。

Hermione陪着他穿过熙攘的人群，几乎是第一眼，Gellert就看见了那个站在圣诞树旁微笑说话的身影。

Albus Dumbledore的花白的长发被他用一条发带束在了脑后，他穿着这些年来一直坚持的古怪长袍，头上还有一顶同样奇怪的帽子，笑容和蔼地和一位胖胖的女士聊着天。

年轻的时候Gellert总是喜欢嘲笑Albus糟糕的穿衣品味，哪怕是在学校里穿着统一的制服，他也能和别人看起来不一样。也许是Albus特别的穿衣品味太让人印象深刻，他后来在报纸上看见过Albus出席正式场合时的照片时，反而不习惯他西装革履的样子。

他已经很久没有见到Albus了，而现在他们离得这样近，Gellert丝毫不觉得生疏。或者Albus在他长久的想象里就是这样的，一个年逾古稀依旧精神矍铄的老头。

Albus朝那位女士点了点头，转身的时候与Gellert的目光对上了。他的注视让Gellert站直了身子，Gellert没有露出笑容，却下意识地像他们年轻时每一次见面时那样整理了一下袖口。

Hermione不知道什么时候已经离开了他，现在的Gellert一个人站在那里，像一棵挺拔的松树。他的膝盖抖动了一下，踉跄地迈出了一步。他一步步走着，脚步逐渐开始顺畅，仿佛回到了肆意飞扬的少年时光，迈向爱人的每一步都带着急切和喜悦。

而他印象中那个柔和的褐发少年也和眼前的白发人重叠起来，时光在他们身上带走了年轻的皮囊，却带不走沉淀的感情。

他站在Albus的面前，发现年迈的教授眼中已噙满泪水。他镜片后蓝色的眼睛里闪动着水光，眼神如同少年时那般澄澈。

Gellert忽然明白了。原来这么多年过去，他与Albus都没有忘记对方。他伸出手，苍老的面容上露出了一个久违的笑容。

“好久不见，Albus。”

他得到的是一个用力的拥抱。

Hermione躲在角落里看着交谈甚欢的Gellert和Dumbledore教授，眼前出现了一只高脚杯。

“圣诞快乐。”Ron举起另一只手上的啤酒瓶朝她致意。Hermione笑着接过红酒，与他轻碰杯沿。

“我真没想到你做到了。”Ron和她并排站在角落里，看着两位久别的老人，“他看起来根本不是之前那个阴沉古怪的老头。”

“他哪怕再孤僻冷漠，也会有柔软的地方。”Hermione笑眯眯地说道，“每一个人的心里都会藏着一个柔软的秘密。”

“这句话听起来有点恶心。”Ron猛地灌了一口啤酒，“我可没有这些东西。”

Hermione笑着看了他一眼，忽然想起一件事。

“你还欠我一个故事。”

“欠你……什么？”

“你和那个薰衣草女孩的故事。”

她的回答让Ron浪费了最后一点啤酒。他早就忘记这件事了，毕竟Lavender Brown曾经是他名义上的前女友，可是他实在在这段浪漫史里没有多少恋爱的感觉。

而Hermione还端着酒杯，饶有兴致地观察着Ron，后者的脸不知是因为被啤酒呛住了还是羞赧而涨成了猪肝色。她的注视让Ron无从逃避，他只好接过Hermione递来的纸巾，擦干净了泛着啤酒沫的嘴角。

“我只希望你听完这个故事别笑话我。”Ron耸耸肩，开始回忆起他和Lavender啼笑皆非的“恋爱”故事。它有个莫名其妙的开始，那是Ron和Harry还在上高中时候的事情，当时他们加入了校足球队，每天放学后的训练场上总有两个大男孩的身影，Harry出色的技术为他赢得了不少姑娘的注意，很少有人会将目光放在守门的Ron身上。

“然后某一天，Lavender忽然出现在看台上，她没有在Harry射门的时候大声欢呼，反而在我防守成功的时候高兴得大喊大叫。我当时只觉得挺难为情的，我的哥哥们还嘲笑我有了一个小球迷。”

“没过多久，我们就参加了全市高校足球联赛。预选赛的时候我紧张死了，因为我本来是替补守门员，但比赛当天McLaggen吃坏了肚子，我不得不上去救场。”他绘声绘色地描述了当时的盛况，“我上场的时候对面的球迷都在喝倒彩，只有她为我加油。”

“你因此就对她心动了吗？”Hermione酸酸地追问了一句，但Ron摇摇头。

“她的加油让我吓得意外扑中了最后那个点球，我们赢了。我当时兴奋得大脑一片空白，队员们把我举起来欢呼，Lavender冲进了会场当众给了我一个吻。”

“之后我们就莫名其妙开始约会了，我必须得用‘莫名其妙’这个词，因为我完全不知道一个正常的约会流程应该是怎样的，甚至还某次把Harry和我的哥哥们叫去了。Lavender为此气得发疯。而且她经常抱怨我不懂得浪漫，连我们交往了多久都记不住。”

“那你没有弹过吉他给她听吗？”

“我还没来得及想到这个就被她甩了。”Ron可怜兮兮地说道，“之后她就在我们共同的好友面前宣称我是个没用的傻蛋，不放过每个羞辱我的机会。”

“你没想过反击吗？”

“我该做什么吗？”

Ron的回答让Hermione一时不知该说什么。她想了半天，放弃了：“你确实完全不懂得如何谈恋爱。”

Ron刚想要反驳，一群奔跑着的小男孩们从他们身边呼啸而过，撞倒了踩着高跟鞋的Hermione。她朝前一扑，被Ron接了个正着。红发的大高个儿向后倒去，撞上了角落里悬挂着的槲寄生花环。

他吃痛地发出一声大叫，双手手却因为扶着Hermione没法护住自己的脑袋。一片混乱过后他半倚在墙上，槲寄生树枝还戳着他的后脑勺。

Hermione在他怀里抬起头时，正好与眼泛泪花的Ron四目相对。她一动不动地靠在他的怀里，瞪大了眼睛。Ron温热的气息吹拂着她耳边的碎发，莫名让Hermione红了脸颊。

Ron也好不到哪去。他被Hermione的香水围绕着，眼前是漂亮的美国女孩精致的脸蛋。Hermione的手不知什么时候绕在了他的腰上，两个人纠缠的姿势让两具躯体紧紧靠在了一起。

谁也没有说话。

忽然，Ron脱口而出。

“也许你能教教我？”

她的眼睛亮了起来，这句话像打开了一扇门，她心中那些道不明的情愫终于找到了出口。在那一刻，Hermione明白了这些天来她为什么总能频繁地哼起那首不知名的小调了。

她看了一眼Ron身后的槲寄生，说道：“你知道人们一般在槲寄生下做什么吗？”

Ron还在等她的回答，听到这句话只是呆呆地看着她。

Hermione嫣然一笑，踮起脚尖吻上了他的唇瓣。大个子彻底僵住了，他瞪着怀里的姑娘，直到一吻结束都没有回神。

这让Hermione忍不住笑起来。她捧着Ron的脸，凑近他低语道：“看在圣诞的份上，你真的一点都不知道怎么接吻吗？”

“Well，那这可以成为我的第一课。”Ron红着脸说道，他搂住Hermione的腰，低下头吻她。


	23. Chapter 23

Harry坐在副驾驶座，不知道该如何开口。LAX的天桥上拖着行李箱来来往往的行人步履匆匆，有些是为了相聚，有些是为了离别。而他属于后者。他解开安全带，Draco抓住了他的手。

也许此刻Harry期待着他说能够挽留。但当Draco看向他的眼睛，最终还是给了他一个沉默的吻，下车替他取出了行李。

“那么，是时候说再见了。”Draco拍了拍Harry的行李箱，故作轻松地挤出一个微笑，“像我们约定的那样，一切顺其自然。你有我的电话，Email，家庭地址。只要你想，就不要犹豫联系我。”

“当然。”Harry也回以微笑，他给了Draco最后一个拥抱，“你也一样。我的电话，Email，家庭地址。哦对了，别看我的小说，我会不好意思的。”

“太晚了，我是个高效率的人。订单已经在路上了。”

Draco的回答让两人都会心一笑。但这笑意转瞬即逝，当他们注视着彼此时，沉默主宰了一切。金发男人看着Harry，没有忍住最后一个亲吻。他长久地吻着眼前即将离开的男人，仿佛吻到地老天荒。

Harry是从柔情蜜意里最先回神的那一个。他轻柔地推开Draco，而后者还不肯放手。

“Draco，我该走了。”他轻声唤醒了Draco的幻想，让男人不情愿地睁开眼。

“答应我你会联系我。”Draco低声说道，情不自禁地再次吻了Harry一次，“对不起，我发誓这是最后一次。”他说着又啄了一下Harry的嘴唇。

“OK我发誓这真的是最后一次了。”他的无赖逗笑了Harry。黑发男人给了他一个拥抱，在Draco不舍的道别中走向了机场。

他不忍回头看Draco，只是低头走过了天桥，走向自助取票机。今天的机场格外拥挤，每个窗口前都排着长长的队，服务员站在队尾询问Harry所要搭乘的航空公司和目的地，指引他去了一条不那么长的队伍。

“假期结束了，嗯？”那个高大的黑人小哥冲他微笑，“过得怎么样？”

Harry愣了一下，他思索了片刻，说道：“非常棒。事实上，也许是最棒的假期了。”

“你喜欢美国吗？喜欢这座城市吗？”

当然。他在心里默默说道，因为这里有我爱的人。

直到拿到机票的时候，Harry才有了真正的“离别”的愁绪。这张轻飘飘的纸条将会带着他飞过北美大陆，飞过大西洋，回到他从小生长的地方。那是他最熟悉的城镇，有着良师益友和事业工作的地方。

唯独没有爱情。没有Draco。

他们才不过分离了几分钟，Harry发现自己已经开始想念那个特别的男人了。他看着手中的护照和机票，眼前浮现的却是两人这些天来相处的点点滴滴。从误打误撞的认识，意乱情迷的一夜，意料之外的重逢，到一顿晚餐，一次约会，还有更多相处的时光，这些片段像电影胶片一样在他的脑海里来回播放着，无论是微笑的、无奈的、愤怒的、狡猾的，Draco的每个表情都那么栩栩如生，好像他就在Harry身边一样。

然而Harry却不得不离开他了。明知道两人约定了会保持联系，Harry依旧感觉到未知感带来的慌乱。如果他再也见不到Draco了呢？

巨大的恐慌席卷了他。他忽然意识到，也许这一走，他可能将失去此生唯一他爱的、也是爱着他的人了。

他站在诺大的机场中央，喧闹的行人们身边都有着陪伴，无论是家人、朋友、情侣，他们握着彼此的手，脸上的笑容也许是因为重逢，也许是为了离别后的再次相遇。

而他却孤身一人，如同离群的孤雁，在人潮中哀鸣。

Harry失神地看着手中的机票，一颗悲伤的种子从他的心底发芽，让久违的藤蔓缠绕上他的肋骨，勒紧了他的咽喉。他大口喘息着，想要撕开所有束缚。可是它们爬上了他的脊椎，将他层层围绕，痛苦的枝桠攀上他的脸庞，刺进他的双眼。

他不堪重负，闭上了双眼。

泪水从他濡湿的睫毛里凝聚成形，缓缓滑落。

他猛然睁开眼。汹涌的泪水相继从眼眶里逃离，汇成喜悦的溪流。

Harry伸手触摸着那些湿润的液体，滑落唇边的带着咸咸的味道，却让他笑了起来。他笑得越大声，眼泪流得越发汹涌。

他拔腿就跑，顾不上身后好心人提醒他行李箱还留在原地，只想赶紧回到Draco离开前的通道处，希望他还来不及走。

他穿过蜂拥而至的旅客们，跨过来不及绕道的栏杆，跌跌撞撞地冲向出发口。停靠在路边的车辆都打着双闪灯，他们告别了踏上路程的旅客后都会离开，汇入长长的车流里。Harry逆着方向一路找去，在心里祈求着奇迹的出现。

直到他看见那辆熟悉的保时捷。

Harry边喘息边小跑到车边，敲了敲车窗。片刻后，摇下的车窗后露出一个金色的脑袋。他看着哭得泪流满面的Draco，忍不住大笑起来。

Draco泪眼婆娑地看着他，似乎还以为眼前的是幻觉。

“我忽然想起来，在我跟你说‘我爱你’之后好像还差了点回应。”他轻松地耸了耸肩，又哭又笑地说道。

Draco也回过神了。他打开车门，站起来看着同样狼狈的Harry。

“我总该听到个回答才好安心，不是吗？”Harry擦掉眼泪，笑着问他。

Draco也笑了，不知道是嘲笑痛哭流涕的自己还是被Harry逗笑，他擦掉自己的眼泪，又伸手抚摸Harry的脸颊。

“那你听完回答之后会留下吗？”

“我不知道，这取决于我听到了什么。”他期待地看向Draco，但金发男人显然想到了另外一些事。

“你知道，我是个高效率的商人。”Draco忽然说道，他把Harry拉进怀里，与他额头相抵，气息相缠。

“所以？”

“所以，你介意新年的时候有客来访吗？”

“当然不介意。如果你能带上Scorpius那更好。”

“事实上，我已经订好机票了。”

Draco的回答让Harry彻底笑出了声。没有比心意相通更让人愉快的事了。他环住Draco的腰，抬头亲吻着Draco的耳垂，听见男人咬着他的耳朵低语。

“我爱你。”

“我也是。”

一年后。

收件人：Harry Potter

寄件人：Luna Lovegood

主题：好消息

内容：

Hi Harry，

很高兴地通知你，你的新书《恋爱假期》已经登上畅销书排行榜一个月了，北美版也将于下周一统一发行。主编已经乐疯了，他说你在爱情小说方面就是个天才。我替你接受了他的赞美，不过我想你可能不愿意接受他要我转达的那个吻。

另外，我们最近接到通知，好莱坞一家电影公司有意向接洽出版社，希望取得这部作品的电影改编权。一并附上该公司的资料和合同意向书，请查看附件。

希望这封邮件没有打扰到你的假期。

祝好，

Luna Lovegood

又及，

祝你新婚愉快。

寄件人：Harry Potter

收件人：Luna Lovegood

抄送：Draco Malfoy

主题：转发：好消息

Hi Luna，

这可真是个好消息（我是说畅销书排行榜和北美版发行），以及我可不接受那个吻，我丈夫会不高兴的。

不要理会那个合同意向书，那只是Draco的一个圣诞小玩笑。

祝好，

Harry

寄件人：Draco Malfoy

收件人：Harry Potter

抄送：Luna Lovegood

主题：转发：转发：好消息

Hi Harry，

我确实会很不高兴，不过你拒绝了那个吻让我没那么生气了。

这可不是圣诞小玩笑，这是我给你的圣诞礼物。你喜欢吗？

爱你的，

Draco

寄件人：Luna Lovegood

收件人：Harry Potter

抄送：Draco Malfoy

主题：转发：转发：转发：好消息

请不要再CC我了。

停止调情。禁止虐狗。

圣诞快乐。


	24. All I want for Christmas is You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外

“嘿！Harry！这儿！”

Harry拖着行李箱从机场出来的时候，就听见Ron Weasley的大喊。红发的大高个站在人群里，手里傻乎乎地举着一张纸牌。

欢迎回来，Harry和他的……

Ron的手正好挡住了之后的“家庭”。Harry忍不住笑起来，回头朝身后慢悠悠走着的男人喊道：“快点儿，Draco！”

Ron的脸立刻垮了下来，他索性收起纸牌，抱怨好友：“你就不能让我开心得久一点。”

“不能，Weasley。”Draco Malfoy傲慢地插话，他搭上Harry的肩膀，当着Ron的面给了伴侣一个吻。这让Ron脸色更加难看了，他刚要说什么，大腿上忽然多了一个挂件。

“好久不见，Ron叔叔。”Scorpius仰起头来打招呼，金发从他的毛线帽边缘探出来，在男孩的脸颊边俏皮地打卷。他还用被冻得红彤彤的鼻子还蹭了蹭Ron的卡其裤。

尽管对Draco Malfoy嗤之以鼻，Ron对这个白捡来的大侄子算不上讨厌。他揉着Scorpius的头顶，蹲下身朝他问好。Draco看见自己儿子和Ron关系融洽，眉毛挑得高高的，他想讽刺两句，Harry立刻拉住了他的手。男人懂得他眼里的意思，只得悻悻闭嘴。

“看啊，爸爸！好大的雪！”Scorpius趴在车门上，试图摇下车窗，他爸爸伸手过来把车窗摇了上去：“等我们到家了你可以去后院玩雪，但现在不是时候。”

Draco温柔的嗓音让开车的Ron打了个寒噤，Harry坐在副驾，他看见了这一幕，又不由得笑起来。

如Hermione和他预料的那样，Ron和Draco第一次见到对方就没什么好印象，仿佛两人生来就是死敌。那简直是Harry过得最糟糕的一个新年，眼看着最好的哥们和自己男朋友在餐桌上恶言相向。

好在Draco很快带着Scorpius飞回了LA。没过多久，Hermione的假期也结束了，她恋恋不舍地离开了陋居，发誓她一定会回来。Harry在机场目睹了两人仿佛生离死别般的告别场景，只觉得辣眼睛。

“别这么看着我，伙计。”Ron肿着眼睛对他说，“Malfoy和他儿子走的时候我都没嘲笑你呢。”

Harr只觉得脸上火辣辣的，讪讪地闭嘴开车。

他的连载没过多久就结束了，反响平平，但之后以自己为原型写的小说却登上了畅销书排行榜，Draco为了捧场甚至还买下版权拍了电影。尽管Harry再三阻止，电影还是如期上映了，而且票房不错。彼时Harry终于下决心离开了英国，选择搬来LA与两个Malfoy住在一起。

“说真的，版权费太贵了。”Harry那天晚上朝Draco抱怨道，金发男人咬着牛排，含糊不清地回应：“再贵也买得起。买你的电影改编权，不就是把钱从左口袋放进了右口袋吗？”

Harry本来还想争辩，但Scorpius旋风一样冲进了厨房打断了两人对话。

在加州的日子无疑是安逸舒适的，Harry分担了一部分家长职责，这让Draco的负担轻了不少，而健康规律的家庭生活也让Harry更能专心写作。

尽管大部分时间Harry都留在美国，他没有卖掉远在伦敦郊区的老房子，还会偶尔带着Draco和Scorpius回来度个假。Scorpius很喜欢英国，但Draco不大开心。大概是因为习惯了四季如春的加州，Draco每次来英国都有些水土不服。

但他愿意为Harry让步，这点让Harry很满意。

他时不时透过后视镜打量着后排的Scorpius，还有坐在一旁闷闷不乐的Draco。

车在Harry的老房子前停下了。Harry有些庆幸Draco一路上没有找Ron的麻烦，他带着家人与Ron告别，和Draco一起回到了自己久违的家。

家政公司很尽职，房子和他一年前离开时没什么变化。Draco因为时差问题十分疲倦，先上楼补眠去了，Harry则带着Scorpius拜访了Weasley一家。确切地说，是Ron Weasley和Hermione Granger Weasley的家。

这也是令Draco不喜欢这座小镇的原因之一。他最得力的属下Hermione回去上班没多久就辞职来了英国，自己开了家公司。而罪魁祸首，就是那个“一无是处的酒馆老板”。Harry早在朝夕相处中学会了适当忽视Draco的刻薄言论，但关于Ron的争论从来没有停止过。

Weasley夫妇的家坐落在不远处的小山坡上，沿着小路走上十分钟就是Ron的酒吧。Harry带着一路疯跑的Scorpius敲开大门时，迎面扑来的是震耳欲聋的啼哭。

“哦，欢迎！”Hermione尖叫着拥吻他和Scorpius，又急急忙忙地跑进了屋子，“请自便，抱歉，我该给Rose换尿布了！”

Harry只得替Scorpius脱下厚重的外套，带着小男孩进了客厅。Ron在和Hermione结婚后就搬出了父母的房子，最近才有了两人的女儿——Rose Weasley。Harry顺着哭声来到了Rose的婴儿房，Hermione正有条不紊地替小婴儿换尿布。Harry本以为Ron会是更顾家的那个，但看起来他们俩都对小女儿照顾有加。

换好尿布的Rose止住了哭泣，五官尚未长开的小姑娘在妈妈的引导下咯咯笑起来，露出光秃秃的牙床。Scorpius从来没有见过新生儿，他抓着Harry的手，睁大眼睛看着瘦小的女婴。

她妈妈抱起她，哼着歌儿，轻轻拍打着Rose的背部。不一会儿，小姑娘便昏昏欲睡了。Hermione轻柔地把她放回婴儿床，蹑手蹑脚地关上了门。

她长舒一口气，撩开落在脸颊边的碎发。Hermione Granger是个雷厉风行的女人，Harry很清楚这一点，甚至在她和Ron刚结婚的时候，他还曾担心Ron会受不了她的盛气凌人。但现在，这个气势凌厉的职业女性变得柔和了。她既是商场的女强人，也是位年轻尽职的母亲。

“Ron跟我说Malfoy看起来不大好。”Hermione把茶放在Harry的面前，递给Scorpius的是一杯橙汁，“所以我还以为你今天不会过来了。”

“他在飞机上没有睡着，一直抱怨服务有多糟糕。”

Hermione显然和他一样了解Draco Malfoy的脾气，看在Scorpius的份上她没有抱怨前上司，转而问起了Harry的近况。离开英国之后Harry放弃了之前杂志社的专栏，因此有更多的时间进行小说创作。为了支持Harry的工作，Ron把好友所有出版的小说都买了一遍，Harry看着客厅书架上摆着自己的书，有些不好意思。

Scorpius一开始还乖巧地听着大人们的谈话，但他的心思总忍不住飘向屋外的雪原。对于一个十岁的孩子而言，家长里短远不如雪地玩耍来得有意思。

Harry看出了他的走神，也理解小男孩对这些事情不感兴趣，他叮嘱Scorpius只能在屋外的雪地走动，便放他出去玩了。他在聊天的间隙偶尔朝窗外看一眼，确保小男孩在安全范围之内玩耍。

他还没来得及开口询问，Hermione便主动聊起了Weasley一家。

“Arthur和Molly还是老样子，每天都为儿子们的婚事操心；Bill娶了个法国姑娘，Molly对她不大满意；Percy最近和市长的女儿订婚了。”Hermione掰着指头数Weasley家兄弟的状况，忽然想起来，“哦对了，Ginny。”

Harry的眉头跳了一下。

“她和Neville取消婚约了。”Harry和Ron都默契地隐瞒了往事，Hermione浑然不知Harry曾经单恋过Ginny，她只知道在自己与Ron结婚前，他最小的妹妹已经订婚了，“是Ginny提出的，Molly为此伤心了很久。她说自己还不想结婚，就离开了这里。”

“她去哪儿了？”

“环游世界，她经常会在ins上发照片，也和家里人保持联系。Luna说她在旅行的时候还会给杂志社供稿呢。”

Harry听着，心里一片平静。他知道Ginny是个不满足于现状的人，而如今她正在做自己喜欢的事情。像最后一粒尘埃落回了原地，Harry发现自己已经能很坦然地面对过去了。

Scorpius不关心屋内大人们的话题，他在Hermione与Ron家门前的雪地上兴奋地打滚。尽管假期的时候Draco和Harry会带他去LA附近滑雪，但比起人工滑雪场，天然的雪地更有吸引力。

因为性格内向，Scorpius并不擅长交朋友，但这不妨碍他自娱自乐。小男孩没用多久就决定堆个雪人，他戴着保暖手套，在雪地上卖力地滚着雪球，眼看雪人的身体做好了，他却举不起上半部分的雪球。

Scorpius摘掉帽子，用带着雪的手套抹了抹满是汗的额头。他正犹豫着要不要朝屋里的Harry求助，一个稚嫩的声音从他身后传来。

“你在堆雪人吗？”

小男孩回头看去，一个与他年纪相仿的黑发男孩站在小道上，厚重的围巾上露出一双圆溜溜的眼睛。

Scorpius犹豫地点头。男孩的眼睛亮了起来，他扯了扯围巾，白色的雾气从嘴角冒出来：“真酷，我能和你一起吗？”

“我需要有人帮我举起这个……”Scorpius小声说道，他指着地上的雪球，不确定地看着黑发男孩。

黑发男孩走了过来，他打量了一下雪球，建议道：“我们可以一起试试。”他伸出手，扶住了雪球的一边。Scorpius连忙站到他对面，伸出手去扶雪球。

黑发男孩数到三，两个孩子一起用力，把半人高的雪球举了起来，朝另一个更大的雪球进发。Scorpius害怕新朋友会嘲笑他力气不大，小脸憋得通红，他用力推着雪球，不小心滑了一跤，把雪球摔了出去。

本就不结实的雪球触到地面，立刻摔成了几瓣。Scorpius和黑发男孩坐在地上，气喘吁吁。他看着碎了一地的雪球，忍不住红了眼眶。

“你还有力气再堆一个雪球吗？”黑发男孩开口说，“我们可以再试一次。”

Scorpius含着泪的双眼对上黑发男孩的眼睛，他看得出新朋友没有嫌弃他的笨拙。他破涕为笑，用力点头。

“我叫Albus。”黑发男孩先站起来，朝他伸手。

“我叫Scorpius。”

没过多久，Scorpius便跑来敲门，他朝Hermione索要一根能做鼻子的胡萝卜，Harry才注意到屋外站了一个新的男孩。Scorpius举着胡萝卜朝他跑去，两人齐心协力把它插进了雪人的脸上。

Harry注视着屋外的男孩们嬉闹，Hermione也回到了客厅。

“那是Gellert家的远方亲戚。”Hermione低声说，“他给这个男孩起名叫Albus。”

这个名字让Harry动容。他的喉结上下抖动，半晌，问：“他还好吗？”

“自从Dumbledore去世以后，Gellert的身体就不大好了。”Hermione叹气，她低下头，摆弄着茶杯：“他搬进了Dumbledore教授的故居，McGonagall教授和她的前夫复合，搬离了这里。那里只剩下他和那个男孩，我曾经提出给他请一个保姆，但他拒绝了。”

“我会抽时间拜访他的。”Harry说。

天色渐暗，Harry起身告别了Hermione。他目送着Scorpius与新朋友挥手告别，带着小男孩去了趟超市采购晚餐。

回家的路上天已经黑了，Scorpius坐在车里打呵欠，到家时已经睡着了。Harry抱着他打开门，看见Draco已经在客厅里看报纸了。

“我以为你忘记家里还有一个丈夫了呢。”Draco摘下眼镜，懒洋洋地起身接过他怀里的儿子，顺便吻了吻他的侧脸。

“你感觉怎么样？”

“好点了。”Draco抱起Scorpius，把小男孩送回了他的房间。再出来时，Harry已经在厨房准备晚餐了。

“Granger怎么样？”他在从餐桌上偷了一块西芹，又拆了刚买回来的牧场沙拉酱。

“Weasley。”Harry纠正道，金发男人含混地敷衍了一声，他不在乎这种姓氏上的小错误。Harry也拿了根西芹，就着男人的手蘸了点酱汁：“她过得不错。我走的时候Ron刚回来，他说老Weasley夫妇邀请我明天去做客。”

Draco的耳朵立刻竖了起来，他狐疑地看了一眼Harry：“Ginny Weasley也在？”

Harry大笑。他暗恋过的女孩在Draco的心里就是一根刺，哪怕结婚两年了Draco还耿耿于怀。

他的避而不答让Draco危机感更重，男人放下手中的沙拉酱，圈住Harry。他本想跟去，又想起那是一家子的Weasley，脸色更难看了。Harry猜到了他在想什么，笑得更开心。

“Ginny不在。”他拍拍Draco的小臂，示意男人放开他。Draco咕哝了两句，抓着Harry不放手。见Harry没有反抗，他得寸进尺地叼住了Harry咬着的半根西芹。

老旧的房屋里静悄悄的，只有壁炉里的木柴劈啪作响。Draco靠在窗台边，与怀中爱人拥吻。

婚后的两人依旧忙碌，就连难得的假期都多少与Scorpius的假期重叠。并不是说Draco不享受与儿子共处的时光，只是偶尔他也希望能与Harry有一些个人空间。

Harry也同样渴望着Draco。他被Draco吻得有些动情，伸手去扶Draco的后颈，把十指插入男人的金发间摩挲着，他感觉得到Draco握在他腰间的手收紧了。他顺着贴近Draco，感受着男人腰间逐渐坚硬的部位。两人身体交叠的时候都发出了难耐的呻吟。Draco伸出舌尖与他纠缠，交换唾液。他的手已经从Harry的腰间下滑，潜入了男人的毛衣里。他贪婪地在Harry光滑的背上来回抚摸着，汲取着怀中人的温度。Harry的衣服已经成了摆设，宽松的毛衣被推到了胸前，他的腰腹暴露在空气中，因为Draco的抚摸而颤抖着。

Draco也好不到哪去，他的羊毛背心已经被Harry扯得乱七八糟，衬衫下摆也掉了出来，扣子则开了一半。Harry的手已经搭在他的皮带上了，随时都能把它解开。

没有人在乎未完成的晚餐。炖牛肉在灶台上“咕嘟咕嘟”的冒着泡，砧板上还有没切完的卷心菜；拌到一半的蔬菜沙拉上还搁着长夹，而沙拉酱早就被扔在了一旁。

厨房里只剩下两人接吻的声音，还有偶尔泄露唇边的呢喃。

一串脚步声打断了两人的缠绵。

“Daddy，我饿了。”Scorpius揉着眼睛，站在客厅里半梦半醒地对厨房说道。

Harry吓得一把推开了Draco，他回头看向客厅，衣冠不整，眼镜歪斜。Draco被他推到一边，后脑勺结实地撞在了玻璃上。男人痛呼一声，打破了窘迫的场面。

Harry立刻去查看爱人的伤势，还迷糊着的Scorpius完全没有意识到自己打断了什么好事，他下意识地跑到Draco的身边，跟着Harry的动作看着他爸爸。

两人趁着Scorpius晃神的空当整理好了衣服，Draco连忙安抚小男孩，Harry走向了灶台，把炖好的牛肉端上餐桌。

餐桌上只有小男孩在狼吞虎咽。Draco心不在焉地递给Harry没有拌好的沙拉，两人对上欲求不满的眼神，打量着对方惨遭蹂躏的衣服，忍不住哈哈大笑起来。

他还不明白两位父亲为什么大笑，但填饱咕咕叫的肚子显然更重要。

Scorpius吃饱喝足之后稍微精神了点，两人带着他玩了会乐高积木，小家伙就又打起了瞌睡。Harry便陪着Scorpius去洗漱，Draco则留下来清理餐具。

睡前的小男孩特别乖巧，他睁着渴睡的眼睛，看着Harry给他盖上被子。

“今天过得怎么样？”Harry柔声说。

Scorpius咧开嘴笑了：“棒极了。我希望每天都是圣诞假期。”

Harry笑着吻了吻Scorpius的额头，没有破坏小男孩的美好心愿，他的目光扫到了床头的猩红色信封，问：“今年给圣诞老人的信写好了吗？”

Scorpius摇头，他闭眼想了想，问Harry：“你呢，你也要给圣诞老人写信吗？”

“我的愿望都实现了，今年就不需要麻烦圣诞老人了。”Harry笑眯眯地替Scorpius掖好被角，“睡吧，晚安。”

“晚安，Harry。”Scorpius回应道，他看了看门口，“晚安，Daddy。”

“晚安，儿子。”Draco说，他稍微拉开了门，和Harry一起退出了房间。

Scorpius在黑暗中思考着他该给圣诞老人写些什么，混沌的脑海里闪过了新朋友的面容。

Albus。也许我应该许愿要一个长久的好朋友。他翻了个身，迷迷糊糊地沉入了梦乡。

窗外又落下了鹅毛大雪。昏黄的路灯下，冬夜的寒风卷起纷纷扬扬的雪花，飘进了Scorpius有着新朋友的梦境；

二楼尽头的主卧里， Draco和Harry还在继续被Scorpius打断的情事；

小山坡上的Ron与Hermione的家中，Ron刚哄睡了小女儿，端着温热的夜宵敲开了Hermione的书房；

树林深处的旧居里，年逾古稀的老人举起相框，颤抖的指尖拂过泛黄相片，画中少年的笑容青涩依旧；

每一盏或明或暗的灯光里都有一个或悲或喜的故事。那些甜蜜的、热烈的、温暖的、悲伤的情绪，在这寒冷的冬夜里都化作了明明暗暗的微光，在风雪中旋转，起舞，落在白茫茫的大地上。

人们相聚，别离。呢喃的絮语在寂静的夜里汇成了亘古不变的歌。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -END-


End file.
